<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fate Carving by willowandfog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201283">Fate Carving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowandfog/pseuds/willowandfog'>willowandfog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood and Violence, Bonding, Chapter 7-Extra triggers in AN, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Magical Tattoos, Mating, Mating Bond, Soulmates, instincts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowandfog/pseuds/willowandfog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The human world has been brought to its knees by the demons, reverting their culture back a century. Demons now control everything and the humans? Set to be servants forever. Kagome’s city is ruled over by the Inu youkai clan and when she goes to Kaede on her 18th birthday for her required “Fate Carving,” the tattoo that will determine what her place is in the world, she’s stunned, terrified, and overwhelmed by the results. Everyone she’s ever known has been a worker, but when has Kagome ever been the same as everyone else?</p><p>****Nominated for the Feudal Connection 2020 3rd Quarterly Inuyasha Fandom Awards for Best AU/AR****<br/>****Nominated for the Feudal Connection 2021 2nd Quarterly Inuyasha Fandom Awards for Best AU/AR****</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>282</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Carving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.</p><p>Fate Carving has been Nominated for the Feudal Connection 2020 3rd Quarterly Inuyasha Fandom Awards for Best AU/AR! Thanks to everyone for all of their support!</p><p>Artwork created by the amazing pink-hudy! You can find her on Tumblr or DeviantArt. Or on Intagram under the name red_hoshi.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Kagome didn’t know why she was so nervous, she’d be in and out in twenty minutes, just like everyone else that had ever gone in. She’d sit in the chair, calm and collected, and walk out with her simple shoulder tattoo, the geometric symbols of the sun rising up on the horizon, letting the world know that she’s destined to be a worker. Kagome picked nervously at the sleeves of her loosely-fitted, linen shirt, cornflower blue eyes glued to the dirt road.</p><p>You can do this, she told herself, just think about something else.</p><p>She shook her head and forced herself to look up on either side, surrounded by the same buildings she’d seen all her life. Small windowless houses, most built with wood but a few had some stone walls, bamboo mats covering doorways, some tied up to let in the fresh air; she knew from experience that while small and shanty looking on the outside, most were cozy and homey on the inside. Families forced to live together in two room houses, trying to make the best out of their situation, knowing their whole lives would be filled with work everyday until death.</p><p>It had only been fifty years since the demon takeover, but it had set society back what seemed like centuries. Gone was the world of technology and indoor plumbing. Now, it was dirt roads, cooking over a hearth, and carrying pails of water from the well. Kagome didn’t know what the world had once been, she’d only learned about it, hearing stories from her grandpa about computers and airplanes; the only society she had ever known was going to “school” until you were eighteen and then you received your Fate Carving. The tattoo that would determine what job you were meant to contribute for the rest of your life. Kagome reached up to flick her long raven hair over her shoulder and glanced up at the clear blue sky. This was not how she wanted to spend her birthday, but this was how everyone spent their eighteenth. Well, how the humans did, anyway.</p><p>Kagome turned the corner and saw her destination at the end of the road, the only two story house in the community, built sturdier than the rest, with small luxuries like a real door and windows. There was a tall demon guard standing near the door, his chestnut hair tied back at the nape of his neck, and he was wearing the traditional, everyday guards uniform: a knee length red tunic under the multilayered leather strips that resembled a skirt with a small metal stud at the end of each one, and a simple leather breastplate with the Inu youkai house sigil etched on the front, he looked bored and ready for his day to be over with even though it was only a little after noon.</p><p>Kagome, slowing slightly, took a deep breath before stepping up to him, “H-Hello, I’m here to see Kaede for my assignment.”<br/>
With an indifferent look on his face, grey eyes flicking over her, he gestured to the door, giving her permission to enter. “Just go in.” His voice was higher pitched than she had expected and she couldn’t help the small upturn at the corner of her mouth. She bit her lip to hide her amusement before ducking her head and opening the door.</p><p>Inside was faintly lit, the many candles atop every surface providing most of the light, as the sun was at the wrong point to shine through the precious windows, several tables lined a few of the walls piled with papers and various jars. The smell of burning incense was heavy in the air and caused Kagome to let out a stifled sneeze as she shut the door behind her.</p><p>“Bless you, child.” Came a hoarse voice from deeper in the room.</p><p>Kagome squinted in its direction as her eyes began to adjust to the lack of light. Her eyes fell on a short, older woman, slightly hunched and plump from age. Her long, graying hair was tied back, and while she wore a shirt similar to Kagome’s, her pants were long, baggy, and a bright red, almost covering her white-socked feet. Beside her stood another guard, similar to the one outside. “Come child, don’t be frightened.”</p><p>Kagome took a hesitant step forward before the guard’s voice startled her, “We don’t have all day.” His voice, unlike the other guard, was deep and bellowing, echoing against the walls. With wide eyes, Kagome rushed forward to stand before the old woman.</p><p>“Lady Kaede, I am here to receive my assignment.”</p><p>“Yes child, I assumed you were. Now,” Kaede turned slightly to gesture towards the chair behind her, “have a seat and we’ll get started.”</p><p>Kagome took one glance at the guard before taking the few steps to the thinly padded chair and plopping herself into it. It was then she noticed the small stand next to the chair with the tools of Kaede’s trade resting on top, and it surprised her. A small bottle of ink and what looked like a long wooden quill, but it had an ornate swirling pattern along the handle.</p><p>That’s it? she thought before swallowing and looking up at Kaede, “Now what?” she asked.</p><p>Kaede sat in the simple chair to Kagome’s right, taking her time to settle down into it, letting her bones adjust to the new position. “Alright, so what will happen is I’m going to prick your finger, and add a few drops of your blood to my ink. Each person is unique, and thus is each of their fates. Your blood is needed to call upon the telling of yours.”</p><p>“Is there even any other fate other than a worker for one of us?” Kagome asked almost sarcastically.</p><p>Kaede let out a small, throaty chuckle, “Of course, child.” She produced a small needle and Kagome wondered where it had come from. “Your finger?” Kaede held out a wrinkly hand to accept Kagome’s small slender one.</p><p>As soon as their hands touched, Kaede’s hand containing the needle was quick, almost a blur, jabbing Kagome’s finger deep into the pad of her thumb. Kagome let out a startled yelp before her arm was jerked to the side as the drops of blood started to roll over her finger, splashing down into Kaede’s ink pot. A few more drops spilled over the side before the ink flashed a bright turquoise for a moment before turning a dark rusty brown. Kaede produced a small handkerchief from her sleeve and handed it over to Kagome, releasing her captured hand.</p><p>Kagome dabbed at the end of her finger with the cloth, as Kaede picked up her odd-looking quill.</p><p>“Now, once I begin I will not be able to stop. I will be unaware of the world around us; if you speak to me, I will not hear you. It’s imperative that you sit still. It won’t hurt so that shouldn’t be a problem, but should you feel the urge to move or bolt, that is what he,” Kaede’s head nodded towards the guard standing a few steps away, “is here for. Because of my trance, he will make sure you don’t move or try to leave. He will hold you down if necessary. Understand?”<br/>
Kagome nodded with frightened eyes, sparing a glance for the guard.</p><p>“Good, no need to be alarmed; I just wanted you to be aware that that is the only reason he is here. There have been some in the past that have panicked in the middle of things and it was a bit messy.” Kaede pushed Kagome gently on the shoulder, so she was fully leaning back against the chair. She pulled the knot of Kagome’s shirt that was keeping it on her shoulders, allowing the material to slip down enough to expose the skin of her shoulders and chest, the shirt only being stopped by her breasts. “Now, deep breath and relax, close your eyes and I’m sure this will be over soon.”</p><p>Kagome took a deep breath and as Kaede’s quill touched the skin of her shoulder her chest and upper body filled with warmth, a light tingle going down her arm and across her chest. She hissed in a small breath, surprised at the feeling, turning her eyes to Kaede, and she gasped. Kaede’s eyes were glassed over and completely white, her hand making quick, precise motions, carving Kagome’s fate into her skin. Kagome leaned her head back, closed her eyes, and chewed her lip, trying not to think about how crazy this was.</p><p>Once she was past the initial shock of it all and calmed down, the feeling was almost soothing, warm and comforting, like a wonderful dream, enveloping her in a sense of security and contentment. Kagome was sure she had dozed off a time or two, feeling like hours had passed in a matter of moments before the guards voiced caused her eyes to shoot open. “What the hell?!”</p><p>Kagome looked around, alarmed, then noticed Kaede, standing, in her trance, still carving but on the opposite shoulder than the one she had started on. Glancing down she saw what the guard had been so alarmed about, her tattoo had started on one shoulder and was extended all the way across her chest, down between her breasts and to the other shoulder. A crescent moon, with tips pointing skyward adorned one shoulder, with a pattern of swirls and geometric shapes flowing around it that extended over her chest to, what looked like, an eye encompassed by a triangle right above where the valley of her breasts began, with swirls and dots leading further down. The swirls and geometric shapes continued across her chest to her other shoulder where Kaede was working on more swirls surrounding a few diamond shapes that looked like a scale.</p><p>Kagome was still gaping at the extent of the tattoos when Kaede let out a groan, eyes blinking quickly as they turned back to normal. Kaede moved a hand to the small of her back, trying to stand up straighter as her spine let out several small cracking sounds.</p><p>“I feel like I’ve been leaning over for hours, I must be getting old.” She let out an exasperated sigh before looking over Kagome. Dumbfounded, Kaede’s jaw dropped slightly. “Oracle.” The whisper from the old woman’s lips was barely audible but the guard’s sharp, demon ears were able to pick it up.</p><p>“What the-” Was all the guard got out before he turned and bolted for the door, hardly slowing to throw it open before dashing away.</p><p>“WHAT IS HAPPENING?!” Kagome let out a panicked cry. “What’s going on? Have I done something wrong? What does this mean? Where is he going? Wha-”<br/>
“Stay calm, child.” Kaede spoke gently, laying a hand on Kagome’s knee as she settled herself back into her seat. “I don’t have much time to explain.” She turned tired eyes to meet Kagome’s alarmed ones. “You’re an oracle.”</p><p>“A wha-”</p><p>“Don’t interrupt, there isn’t much time before the guard is back with a dozen more to escort you to the palace. You’re an oracle, which means that other than the two lords, you’re the most important person in the city. Probably in most of the world. You have the power to see the future at times. This way of life will have its own burdens, but the first one will be that you won’t be going home.”</p><p>“Not going home? But I have to, my family is counting on me to-”</p><p>“You cannot go home, child. You’re too important. You’ll be a most valuable tool, therefore you'll be confined to a life in the palace. Oracle is your position, your title. There hasn’t been an oracle known to the world for many centuries. But, listen to me child, you have two-”</p><p>Before Kaede could finish speaking the sound of the incoming soldiers rattled through the home, like a stampede crashing through the streets. She stood, helping Kagome to pull her shirt back up and tie it into place. “Child, if you have an opportunity to come speak to me again I will help you understand.” Kaede whispered, harsh and hurried into Kagome’s ear.</p><p>Moments later, before Kagome could respond there were several guards, including the one who had run off standing in the small room, all watching them expectantly.</p><p>“Come child.” Kaede stood before reaching to help Kagome to her feet. “You must go with them now.”</p><p>The guards formed a tight circle around her as she stepped outside the house, causing Kagome to tense, growing even more nervous. One guard was standing inside the circle, a head shorter than Kagome, only reaching to her shoulder. He had bright orange hair tied up with a blue ribbon, and a distinct, matching bushy tail sticking out from in between the leather strips of the skirt. He placed a hand on the small of Kagome’s back, gently guiding her in the proper direction down the street towards The Arch. Though she was still nervous, the hand radiated a comforting warmth that seemed to ease her nerves a bit.</p><p>They traveled the streets in silence. Kagome bit her lip, fighting the anxiety that was beginning to form again as The Arch came into view. She slowed as they approached, before coming to a complete stop when they reached the edge of the archway. She looked up, studying the wall that divided the city, beautiful, smooth, giant sand-colored stones, each the size of half of one of the houses in the city. The archway was a bit deeper than usual, almost tunnel like. It was then as she looked through to the other side that a strong breeze came through the tunnel, whisking Kagome’s hair back, and bringing cherry blossom petals pelting against the group. She closed her eyes, enjoying the refreshing coolness the wind brought to her warm skin, and the wonderful aroma the petals delivered.</p><p>“Something wrong?” The guard that stood next to her inquired as he looked up, studying her face, and dropping his hand from her back.</p><p>Opening her eyes, Kagome looked to him, managing a weak half smile, “I’ve never been past this wall. This enclosure is the only city-” She paused, correcting herself. “Thing I’ve ever known. I’ve never even seen the other side.”</p><p>The orange haired guard gave her a reassuring smile, “It’ll be ok. It’s nice over there, you’ll love it. And, I’ll be right here the whole time.”<br/>
Kagome wasn’t sure why, but his words held a sincerity that gave her comfort.</p><p>“Ok,” she whispered, turning back to The Arch. When the guard returned his hand to the small of her back, she began to move forward again.</p><p>As the group emerged on the other side of the wall, Kagome let out a sharp gasp, taking in the sight. Rows and rows of cherry blossom trees lined either side of the wide, herringbone-patterned, stone street, the bricks a stunning shade of maroon.</p><p>“Oh, wow,” she whispered, mesmerized, the petals still dancing in the breeze. “It’s so gorgeous and amazing.”</p><p>“Yeah, well. The reason they are here is not quite so amazing.” The guard spoke sourly. Furrowing his brows he pressed her to move again.</p><p>“What do you mean? Aren’t they here for aesthetic purposes?” Kagome questioned, glancing at him.</p><p>“Weeeeeell…” The guard seemed hesitant to answer. He appeared to mull it over for a moment before responding again. “You see, demons, well most of the demons here, have a sensitive sense of smell. And well, when we took over, most of them complained. About the smell of dirty humans wafting into their part of the city. It didn’t make sense to move the humans further away, so instead, they planted all these trees at the only entrance into the human section, to help dampen the scents...” The guard trailed off and looked away, ashamed.</p><p>“Oh.” Kagome felt bile rise up in her throat. “That’s awful.”</p><p>“Yeah, like I said, not so amazing. Just another constant reminder that demons think they're so much better than humans, never mind the fact that we’ve already pretty much enslaved them.” This response earned the orange haired guard several glares from the others.</p><p>The demon’s housing was vastly more elegant and well crafted than those the humans were forced into. The houses, if they could even be called that, they were more like mansions, all constructed with large stones, each painted white. Kagome saw more windows than she had ever seen total in her life on just one of the mansions. Flowers lined the streets that connected each property, cherry blossom trees scattered throughout. The manors seemed to be grouped together, about four per group, leaving ample room for each to have a large patch of grass in the back. Kagome shook her head, amazed at all the beautiful color, even the green of the grass was striking, but she found herself grinding her teeth despite her amazement.</p><p>How dare they live in such luxury while we scrape by, just trying to survive another day. Tears of anger filled her eyes, and she dashed at them with her sleeve.</p><p>Kagome spotted the palace well before they reached it, and it took her breath away. It was tucked into a group of buildings that looked more like official establishments than homes; she could only assume what type of business took place in them. The palace was made of a stunning, smooth, white limestone, and only two or three stories high. The outside of the whole first level was filled with archway after archway, one right after another, leading to what looked like a covered walkway, a few iron benches with beautifully twisted metal evenly spaced along it. The second story looked like it also had an outdoor walkway with a spiraling metal railing, matching the benches. Large pillars held up the roof, stretching up high, leading her to believe there was indeed a third story. The main entrance to the palace protruded out, gorgeous, polished marble making up the steps, forming a wide half circle, and two long red banners bearing the Inu youkai house sigil displayed on either side.</p><p>“I-I’m going to live in t-there?” Kagome managed to get the words out, though only in a hushed, awe-filled whisper.</p><p>“Of course, Oracle.” The guard chuckled. “With your newfound title and abilities, you’ll be working closely with the lords. You’ll surely be needed for our upcoming battles.”</p><p>Kagome snapped her head towards him, shocked. “Battles?!” She knew that there were other demon-ruled cities out there, obviously, since demons now ruled over all of the humans, but the fact that they were fighting…</p><p>What could they possibly be battling over? Land? Maybe they want each other’s humans for more work… Her thoughts drifted to all the things she didn’t yet know about the world.</p><p>The guard ignored her startled outburst, instead giving her a sad smile, and began leading them towards the palace entrance.</p><p>The echo of the guards’ synchronized steps rang loud in Kagome’s ears as they ascended the marble steps, her nerves peaking as she felt a chill run up her spine. She swallowed the lump in her throat as the group passed through the already open, double doors made of thick walnut, a wonderful deep chocolate shade, with long ornate strap hinges adorning the edges.</p><p>The entrance hall was large, wide slate slabs made up the flooring, and there were breath-taking double staircases leading up to the second floor. Standing alone, waiting for the group was a young girl, her dirty blonde hair cut short, just below her ears, and her bright jade colored eyes watched them expectantly. Kagome suspected she couldn’t have been much older than twelve. As the group approached the girl and came to a stop, she bowed slightly. “Oracle, so glad you arrived safely. If you would, follow me.” With that, the girl straightened, turned about, and began walking, not looking back.</p><p>All but the orange haired guard and two others dispersed leaving the entrance hall, going back to their normal business. The friendly guard urged Kagome forward, following along behind the young girl leading the way.</p><p>“Where are we going?” Kagome asked timidly, glancing around as they turned to go down the hallway that was tucked behind the stairs. The hallway was somewhat small and was dimly lit by lanterns bolted to the walls, small wax candles flickering inside. Must be a servant's passage.</p><p>“We are going to get you ready, Oracle.” The girl glanced at Kagome, never slowing stride, but a slight confusion showing on her face, as if she was stating the obvious.</p><p>Kagome turned to the girl, her brows furrowing together. “Ready for what? Everything is happening so fast, I don’t understand.” She felt the sting of tears beginning to form, she blinked quickly urging them to go away.</p><p>“We are going to get you ready, Oracle.” The girl repeated. “You need to be cleaned and dressed so that you may be presented to the lords. They do not like to be kept waiting.” The girl faced forward once more, pressing on with a newfound vigor, as if remembering that the lords were waiting had lit a fire under her.</p><p>They reached the end of the passage, and turned right down a more proper hallway, lit by many large windows and a bright red rug lining the entire length of the hall. After they passed a few doors, the girl stopped before it, turning to Kagome. “I shall be departing now, Oracle.” The young girl turned the handle and swung the door open, bowing slightly she spoke again. “There are others waiting to assist you inside.”</p><p>“You must go in alone.” Spoke the guard, he gave her a light shove towards the door.</p><p>“W-wait.” Kagome turned to face him, taking his hand in her own. “Please.” She hesitated. “You’ve been so kind. Can I have your name?” She turned her eyes to the floor, her courage faltering.</p><p>The guard chuckled, “Shippo.” He dropped her hand, moving his palms to her shoulders, turning her to face the door again. “Now, go. The lords are impatient and you have much preparation ahead of you. I’ll see you again later.”</p><p>Kagome glanced behind her at Shippo, and he gave her a gentle smile. She took a deep breath and turned back, walking through the door.</p><p>Inside, several servants bustled about. Several chairs were piled high with different fabrics. A large pool was in the center of the giant room, lavender floating on the surface of the water and steam rising into the air. Standing near the door, in front of the group was a woman with long, onyx colored hair and bangs cut straight across. She wore a deep purple robe, and her head was slightly bowed.</p><p>“Welcome, Oracle.” The woman closed the door behind Kagome as she cleared the doorway.</p><p>She took Kagome’s arms and led her further into the room, “My name is Sango, I’m going to be your personal handmaid. I’ll be there for you always, helping to dress and anything else you might need in your day-to-day activities.” Sango stepped in front of Kagome, giving her a smile. “Now this part may be unpleasant but it’s something you’ll get used to, and we have a few extra hands today to speed this process along. I’m sure you’ve heard that the lords do not like to be kept waiting and we have a lot to do.” As soon as Sango finished speaking, two other women came over and began trying to take Kagome’s clothes off.</p><p>“Wha-! H-Hey what are you doing?!” Kagome demanded, firmly holding the edge of her shirt down, giving an exasperated look toward Sango.</p><p>“Don’t resist. You will strip and get into the water; these ladies will wash you then we can move on to your hair and clothing.” Sango sighed and rolled her eyes.</p><p>The women tugged on Kagome’s clothes a little more forcefully. “Please don’t make me get a guard in here to help; that would be totally embarrassing, much more for you I’m sure.” Sango leaned forward to whisper to Kagome.</p><p>Kagome immediately let go of her hold on her shirt, and the women quickly finished stripping her. She stood there completely nude, face beet red, and just about ran to the pool, splashing in. She let out a startled gasp at the unexpected high heat of the water, and before she could blink, the two women that had deprived Kagome of her clothing were climbing into the pool, fully clothed.</p><p>“What are you doing?!” Kagome shrieked, her voice cracking at her overwhelming humiliation.</p><p>One of the women grabbed a jar from the edge of the pool and began to slather the sweet perfumed goop into her hair, massaging it onto her scalp. The other took a scrubbing brush from the pool’s edge and some of the goop in her other hand, and began vigorously scrubbing at Kagome’s arms.</p><p>“I am perfectly capable of washing myself, thank you!” Kagome, blushing furiously, exclaimed before her head was pulled back and she was dunked under the water, hands still scrubbing at her hair, presumably washing the stuff out. She burst to the surface, gasping for air.</p><p>“Sorry, we are very short on time.” Sango spoke from the edge of the pool with a smirk on her lips.</p><p>Kagome glared at her before flicking some water from her fingers at the woman.</p><p>Five minutes later, red skinned and thoroughly feeling violated at having every inch of herself scrubbed at by strangers, Kagome emerged from the pool. Two other women came over and began toweling her dry, and a third came and began taking her measurements. Kagome turned confused eyes to Sango.<br/>
“She’s measuring you for clothing. You will have a full wardrobe created for you. Most of it should be ready by tomorrow. Till then, we will find an outfit that fits you suitably enough.” Sango explained.</p><p>After her body dried, the woman dropped the towel and began bringing over handfuls of dresses, holding up one after another in front of Kagome, throwing each one to the side after a shake of the head from Sango. Finally, Sango hesitated at one.</p><p>“Yup, that’s it.” The woman who had been toweling Kagome’s hair threw her towel to the side and went to fetch the brush.</p><p>Kagome was thrusted into a dress and as soon as it was pulled over her head the woman who had been measuring her came over with a tray of jars. The woman opened one jar and began dusting Kagome’s face with an unscented powder. Kagome felt knots and snags being torn from her hair and tried to hold her head steady.</p><p>“Eyes closed.” The woman who had been dusting Kagome’s face was now holding what looked like a stick of charcoal close to Kagome’s eyes. Kagome quickly closed her lids, and felt a gentle sweeping across themand past the corners in an upward motion. “Ok.” The woman spoke again before coming at her face once more, this time with wax on her fingers that she dabbed across her lips, giving them a light shine. The woman smiled before stepping back and gathering up her tray and heading off.</p><p>Sango stepped up and snapped a gold bangle onto Kagome’s upper arm, then slipped a handful of slim, gold rings onto the opposite wrist. She looked up into Kagome’s eyes before reaching her hand out to touch the eye on Kagome’s chest.</p><p>“It’s really amazing, you know. An Oracle. I’ve never even heard of one existing. You’re truly special.” She mumbled before stepping back and looking Kagome over. “I think you’re ready, would you like to take a look?” Sango gestured to a full length mirror that was tucked into the corner of the room. Kagome hadn’t even noticed it.</p><p>She nodded. Walking over to the mirror, she froze at what she saw. Is that me? I don’t even look like myself. “It’s beautiful.” She smoothed her hand over the white, silk dress; it was soft beneath her fingers, softer than anything she had ever felt before. “But don’t you think it’s a little revealing?” Kagome gestured to the deep plunge of the dress that exposed the valley of her breasts, and her bare arms.</p><p>Sango laughed, “No! It shows off your oracle carving, and is something you’ll need to get used to as well. The lords will want that front and center at all times. They won’t let anyone forget for a second that they control an oracle.”</p><p>“Control.” Kagome whispered to herself, hating that word. She took in the rest of her appearance, the makeup was light, the black across her lids had been swept out to look like little wings at the sides of her eyes, her raven hair had been dried and brushed, falling into lovely waves that swept down her exposed back. The white, silk dress had a gold clasp at each shoulder, and a slit that went down her mid thigh.</p><p>“Alright, we must be going. They will be waiting.” Sango stated, motioning towards the door.</p><p>“What about shoes?” Kagome questioned.</p><p>Sango smiled, “Apparently it’s tradition for an oracle to be barefoot. I hope you have tough feet, though you probably will be inside most of the time. Either way, I’ll help you soak them later.”</p><p>Kagome took one last glance in the mirror, this isn’t me! She turned and followed Sango to the door.</p><p>Sango led the way down the hallway, followed by Kagome and Shippo, with another guard trailing behind. Three turns later, and deeper into the palace, they all halted in front of two grand doors, their height reaching the ceiling with intricate designs on their surface. Sango took hold of Kagome’s shoulders, looking her in the eye. “Are you ready?”</p><p>“I-” Kagome glanced up at the tall doors. “I’m not sure I can do this.” She looked back to Sango, panic on her face.</p><p>“You’ll be fine, I’ll be there, and Shippo too.” Sango nodded towards him.</p><p>“Yup!” Shippo exclaimed, a grin on his face.</p><p>“Not that you have much of a choice anyway,” Sango chuckled. “They already know you’re here.”</p><p>“Wha-”</p><p>“Dog demons, Oracle. They can smell you, not to mention hear everything we are saying.”</p><p>“So, escort her in.” Came a deep voice from behind the door, inside the chamber.</p><p>Sango smiled at her before turning and throwing open the double doors. She stepped back, allowing Kagome to enter into the chamber.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inuyasha stood to the side of the large dais, feeling anxious and annoyed. He fidgeted, adjusting his plain onyx breastplate. It was large enough to cover the main section of the chest, and wrap around to the other side. The breastplate had red leather straps that were attached in the front, went over the shoulder and attached to the back, holding the plate in place. They could be adjusted to accommodate pauldrons, should the occasion arise. He shuffled from foot-to-foot, causing his long, baggy, red pants that were tucked into his mid-calf, gold-trimmed, black boots to swish a bit; earning him a glare from Sesshomaru. </p><p><em> I have other shit I need to be doing, I don’t know why Sesshomaru insists on me being here for this. </em> Inuyasha sighed to himself, rolling his eyes. <em> He’s the one that’s going to make the decisions about this Oracle. I need to be planning meetings and adjusting battle plans. This Oracle could change everything. We need to prepare, not summon it here and gawk.  </em></p><p>“So, escort her in.” Sesshomaru’s voice called out,  just loud enough for the group on the other side of the door to hear. His calm demeanor didn’t waver.  </p><p><em> He must’ve been listening for their arrival. </em> Inuyasha thought to himself, sparing Sesshomaru another glance. <em> Maybe he wants to get this over as much as I do. </em></p><p>The large chamber doors swung open and in walked a young woman with a slender build and long wavy, raven hair. She hesitated after her first few steps and she looked so frightened that Inuyasha was afraid she would faint. It was only after Sango moved up behind her and gave her a gentle nudge did the Oracle start moving again. Shippo followed behind the two, pulling the chamber doors closed, and taking his place to stand guard in front of the doors.</p><p>The girl stopped when she reached the center of the room, a respectable distance from the dais. Inuyasha observed her closing her eyes and taking a slow, deep breath. When she opened her eyes again, Inuyasha was surprised to find her fear seemed to have vanished. She appeared mostly composed and somewhat confident, he could still smell her anxiety but her face didn’t reveal it. The girl kept her eyes forward, looking directly at Sesshomaru.</p><p>It was then that Inuyasha was hit with an almost overwhelming scent. It smelled of lavender and honey. His eyes dilated and his heart skipped a beat. </p><p>Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow, <em> what the hell was that? </em></p><p>He studied her for a moment, taking in her beauty. Her confidence was astonishing, he’d give her that; she had yet to break eye contact with Sesshomaru.</p><p>“You are brave, girl.” His brother’s cold voice spoke. “Do you not fear that we would punish you for not bowing or kneeling? Or, even having enough respect to cast your eyes to the ground?” He finished with a snarl.</p><p>The girl’s heart started racing but she didn’t look away. Inuyasha let out an annoyed sigh. </p><p>
  <em> This is going to get messy.  </em>
</p><p>The oracle swallowed visibly before speaking, “I apologize if we have gotten off on the wrong foot. I was only dem-“ she glanced away from Sesshomaru and locked eyes with Inuyasha. He not only heard, but <em> felt </em>her heart skip a beat, he heard her take a sharp breath before she turned back to Sesshomaru. “Demonstrating the control I would have when approached by others regarding my position.” She finally cast her gaze downward, while bowing her head to him and holding before speaking again. “I, of course, accept your unconditional rule, and will follow your orders and wishes.” She continued to hold her bow, her voice calm and confident.</p><p>Inuyasha raised a brow, a small smirk playing on his lips as he turned his attention to Sesshomaru. “Enough games, brother. Pat her on the head and send her off. We have things to do.” He made a move for the door when Sesshomaru’s words halted him.</p><p>“Very well. And, brother, we need to have a meeting later.” Sesshomaru’s cool voice sent a shiver down everyone’s spine. He turned and with long sure strides, exited the chamber through a side door.</p><p>When Inuyasha strode for the double doors, Shippo turned and threw them open for him before stepping aside.</p><p>Inuyasha stopped in the doorway, turning his head to Shippo. “Show the oracle around, Shippo. Make sure to point out where she’s allowed to roam and where she should avoid.” He spared a glance back at the girl. “Who knows how some around here will react to her presence. Keep a close eye out, and let me know of any changes…” He trailed off, sighing, before storming off down the hallway.</p><p>—————————————————</p><p>Kagome took a deep, shaky breath, trying to calm her rattled nerves.</p><p>
  <em> I can’t believe I just stood there and STARED at the demon lord. What was I doing?! I could’ve been killed just for looking at him, let alone staring him down like I was his equal.  </em>
</p><p>Tears of frustration filled her eyes. When a hand landed on her shoulder, she nearly jumped out of her skin and a small squeal escaped her lips. She turned quickly towards the offender. </p><p>“It’s only me.” Sango snatched her hand back, her eyes a little wide with alarm. “Are you ok?” She asked softly, her chocolate-colored eyes now filled with concern. “That was a little tense.”</p><p>“Yes.” Kagome sighed. “Just stood my ground like a fool. You know, trying to get killed, I guess.” She shrugged. “I couldn’t help it, just standing there, them not saying anything, staring at me like - I don’t know.” She let out an exasperated sigh, looking at Sango with pleading eyes. “What do I do now?”</p><p>Shippo walked up to them, “Come on, Oracle, let Sango and I give you a little tour of your new home.” </p><p>They spent several hours going through all sorts of places in the palace. From the kitchens and dining hall, to the library and the infirmary. Though they didn’t show Kagome, the servants quarters and the war room were pointed out to her, as well. But her favorite spot was the indoor garden. </p><p>The garden was a massive greenhouse that protruded out the back of the palace. There were so many trees, plants, and flowers that Kagome lost count of all the different types. The smell was amazing; fresh, aromatic, and comforting. There were a few benches here and there along the twisted paths inside the greenhouse, and it was there on a bench in the middle of the garden, in a sunlit spot, sat what appeared to be, a young girl.</p><p>The girl was wearing a beautiful, yellow dress with flowers embroidered along the hem. Her dark hair was braided and pinned up into a bun by little pearls, small strands escaping and framing her face, her legs tucked up beside herself. The girl had a thick book in her hands and seemed to be deeply engrossed in it, her brows scrunched in concentration. She had a sweet face, and though she had appeared to be young at first, as the group approached her, Kagome noticed that she probably wasn’t much younger than herself.</p><p>“Hello, Rin.” Sango spoke as they drew close.</p><p>Rin looked up, startled. “Oh!” She squeaked out, slamming her book nervously. “Hello!” She threw her feet to the ground and stood quickly. “How rude of me, I didn’t even hear you guys come in. You must be the oracle. It’s a pleasure to meet you, my name is Rin.” She curtsied slightly, a wonderful, warm smile on her face. </p><p>“Nice to meet you, too. What is it that you do here, Rin?” Kagome asked.</p><p>Rin’s cheeks tinted pink and she looked shyly away for a moment. “Oh, I do things here and there. Not much really. I help in the infirmary sometimes or, um, categorizing the library…” she trailed off, giving Kagome a weak smile. “So, Oracle, are you enjoying your tour of the palace?” Her bright smile was back as she turned the topic away from herself. </p><p>“Call me Kagome, please.” Kagome looked around at the others. “All of you, no more of this ‘Oracle’ nonsense; it’s too much.”</p><p>Shippo and Sango bowed their heads slightly but didn’t respond otherwise; Rin beamed.</p><p>Rin glanced behind the group, spotting a guard waiting for her at the entrance to the greenhouse. “Oh! I must be off now. Pleasure, again.” She curtsied slightly towards Kagome before scampering off towards the guard, book in hand.</p><p>Kagome frowned slightly at the retreating Rin before turning to Sango and Shippo. “So, she sometimes works in the infirmary and categorizes the library?” Kagome asked skeptically.</p><p>Shippo and Sango looked at each other for a few moments, almost as if they were communicating telepathically. They turned back to Kagome and smiled before shrugging, “Yep.” </p><p>Kagome gave them a doubtful glare. “Ok, sure.”</p><p>“Well there’s more to this giant palace, but those are the main points of interest.” Sango spoke to Kagome. “The sun is starting to set, let’s show you to your rooms. I’ll draw you a bath, have some food brought up, and we can talk about some expectations for your schedule.” She gave Kagome a gentle smile.</p><p>“Oh, ok. I suppose some food does sound nice; I don’t think I’ve eaten since early this morn-“ Kagome stifled a yawn. “I’m sorry. It’s been a long day.”</p><p>Her companions chuckled at her. “It’s ok, Kagome.” Shippo said to her. “We understand, this is a big change. Been a crazy day for you. Come on.” He turned and led the girls from the greenhouse.</p><p>—————————————————</p><p>Inuyasha entered the room that he used as his office when he wanted to plan or be alone without being interrupted. The room wasn’t large, and held a decent size mahogany desk, stained a dark cherry red. The top was littered with papers and maps, scattered all across the smooth varnished surface. There were a couple small shelves made solely of square cubbies, each stuffed with rolled up scrolls and maps along one wall. Beside these was a taller bookshelf that held many old books that Inuyasha frequently referenced or enjoyed reading. </p><p>Inuyasha slammed the door behind him, causing it to rattle in its frame. He leaned back against it, squeezing his eyes tightly closed and taking in a slow shaky breath. </p><p>
  <em> What the fuck is going on with me? Why do I feel like this?  </em>
</p><p>He went over and sat down in the comfortable black padded chair that was behind his desk. Head tilted to the side, resting on one hand, he rifled through the papers trying to get his mind to focus on his battle plans he would be presenting to Sesshomaru later. </p><p>Inuyasha’s distraction didn’t last long before he found his mind wandering back to the raven-haired beauty. The smell of lavender and honey filling his nose, as he recalled her spirited blue eyes, his pupils dilating. When he felt a pang in his heart, he let his head fall to the desk with a loud thud and a groan escaping his lips. </p><p>Suddenly filled with rage and exasperation, he shot up from his seat. An irritated growl low in his throat, he swept all the papers and maps to the floor and slammed closed fists down into the desk, causing spiderline cracks over the surface. </p><p><em> What the fuck is wrong with you? </em> He questioned himself. <em> Get your shit together.  </em></p><p>Ignoring the papers and the desk, he strolled to the door. Flinging it open he walked out, going to find Sesshomaru. </p><p>—————————————————</p><p>Kagome’s room was located on the top floor of the palace, and she wasn’t sure she appreciated all the stairs along the way. The hallways of each floor all seemed to be about the same, the only difference being that each new floor had less and less doors. They were approaching a door near the end of the hallway when Shippo turned to face the girls.</p><p>“Here’s where I leave you. I have some other things to attend to before my duties are done for the night. You’ll have a different guard posted outside your door through the night but should be back before you wake in the morning.” He gently took Kagome’s hand in his own, and placed a light kiss on the back of her knuckles, causing Kagome’s cheeks to warm, tinting a pale pink. “It’s been a pleasure. I hope - I <em> know </em> you will bring great things to us, Oracle.” Shippo released her hand before striding back down the hall the way they’d come and disappearing around a corner. </p><p>Kagome’s room was huge, almost the size of her previous home. A large, four-post bed took up a good portion of the room, and there were several large, fluffy pillows near the headboard. There was a door next to the bed, and Kagome could only guess where it led. There was a vanity near a large screen and it had a few brushes and several jars atop it. What drew Kagome’s attention was the double glass doors that led out to a balcony. The balcony was large and curved outward, a perfect spot for watching the sunset. </p><p>“Let’s get you in the bath, you can soak for a bit.” Sango motioned for Kagome to follow her behind the large screen. </p><p>Behind the screen was a large tub, similar to the one Kagome was in earlier, but not quite as huge. The floor was a beautiful, smooth grey tile. Along one wall was a wooden shelf that held many fluffy, white towels, neatly folded and stacked. Beside the tub was a stand that held jars and bottles filled with, what appeared to be, different salts, bubbles, and soaps. There was a large window about six feet across and half as tall, the top portion of the window had beautiful, intricate muntins forming curved arches all the way across.</p><p>Kagome knelt next to the stand beside the tub, opening jars and taking in each aroma. As Kagome was sniffing, Sango busied herself with turning on and adjusting the water temperature. The sudden splash of the water in the tub startled Kagome, causing her to jump slightly.</p><p>Kagome leaned forward, the jars forgotten, and reached her arm into the tub to touch the hot water. “Running water.” She whispered in an awed fascination. </p><p>“Of course, the demon sector has all the luxuries. You know, Oracle.” Kagome frowned a bit at the use of the title. “Just because humans have been oppressed doesn’t mean that all the technology and advancements disappeared from the world.” Sango gave her a sad smile. “They were just taken from us.”</p><p>Sango plugged the tub before standing, and walking over to the jar stand. She picked up a jar and dumped some salt into the filling tub, before repeating this action with two other bottles. As she set the last bottle down she looked at Kagome, “Would you like some help getting in before I go and fetch you something to eat?”</p><p>“No, no.” Kagome waved her hand in a shooing motion. “I’m perfectly capable of undressing and washing myself.”</p><p>After Kagome heard the sound of her door clicking shut she slipped the dress off her shoulder and it fell, pooling at her feet. She stepped from her clothes and into the tub. As she lay back into the steaming warmth, she tried to relax, the bubbles completely covering the surface. Kagome closed her eyes, taking in the fresh, minty scent that rose from the tub and tried not to let her mind think about how much her life was changing in one day. </p><p><em> I might never see my family again; they’ll struggle without the extra rations my work would bring in. </em>A warm tear slid down her cheek, popping a bubble before it splashed into the water.</p><p>Kagome shook her head, forcing the thoughts away. She turned to look out the window, watching the yellow and pink sky as the sun began to set. Her muscles finally began to relax, feeling a bit more at ease, Kagome’s eyes began to flutter a little before closing, and she drifted off into a light sleep.</p><p>The sound of the door gently closing wasn’t enough to rouse the sleeping oracle, it was only when Sango reached out her hand to touch the girl’s shoulder did she bolt up from her sleep, splashing water out of the tub to the tiles below, a scream escaping her lips.</p><p>Sango jumped back from the water, a panicked look on her face. “Kagome, are you ok? I didn’t mean to startle you.” She approached the girl again and placed her hand back on her shoulder, concern replacing the panic. </p><p>Kagome was taking deep, shuddering breaths as she looked at Sango with wide eyes. “Oh, Sango. I’m so sorry. I was having a very vivid dream, I’m not sure I even remember it now.”</p><p>“Let’s just take a deep breath. It was just a dream, you’re ok, you’re safe here.”</p><p>Kagome looked Sango in the eyes, tears filling hers. All her fears came pouring from her mouth. “Am I? Sango, I-I don’t belong here, I’m a nobody, I’m a human, I don’t belong in this demon world. And, what about this power I supposedly have? What if I don’t know how to use it? What if I can’t control it? How will it go over? Will they punish me? Punish my family? I don’t think I can do thi-” </p><p>“Kagome, stop.” Sango spoke with a firm tone. “It will be ok. Things will take some time. Let’s get you dried off, I’ve got some food waiting.” Sango went and grabbed a couple towels from the shelf and handed one to Kagome as she stood from the water.</p><p>Kagome’s cheeks were on fire, but decided there was no reason to be modest when Sango already saw her naked earlier. She stepped from the tub and began to dry off a bit as Sango knelt down and started sopping up the water that had spilled to the floor.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Sango. Here, I’ll help.” Kagome wrapped the towel around her body before tucking a corner snuggly in to hold the towel in place. She went over and grabbed another towel from the shelf, then bent over and began mopping up water, herself.</p><p>“It’s ok, Oracle, this isn’t your job. Most of it should go down the floor drains, anyways; just wanted to help it along so we don’t slip.”</p><p>“Sango, you might’ve forgotten that until this morning, my status was even lower than yours; this isn’t beneath me and I don’t think I’m better than you. This is my fault, anyways. Besides, it would be nice to have a friend, not a personal maid.” She dropped her towel and looked up at Sango, a small smirk on her lips and one eyebrow raised. “That is if you think you can manage to stop calling me, ‘Oracle’.”</p><p>Sango took her towel and the one Kagome had dropped and carried them to a basket in the corner, dropping them in. “Sure, that might be nice, I don’t really have many friends anymore. I mean, I talk to Rin sometimes, and gossip with some of the other girls around here, and Shippo is nice, but I don’t really have that one friend I can just talk to about anything, you know?” She turned back to Kagome.</p><p>Kagome gave her a warm smile. “I know what you mean. I had casual friends before but honestly most of us are too busy to just sit and talk and enjoy ourselves.” She looked around. “So, is there something around that I can wear to bed?”</p><p>Sango chuckled, leading the girl out of the bath area. “Sure, over here in this closet, there are some clothes in here for now, it’ll be filled to the brim tomorrow when your other things show up.” She opened the door at the other end of the room, beside the bed, and led Kagome inside.</p><p>Kagome followed Sango and her eyes widened,her jaw dropping slightly. “This is more clothes than my whole family has combined.”</p><p>There were several racks with different style dresses hanging from wooden hangers, each rack held a different color palette. There were also a few shelves hanging from the wall, containing what looked like folded silk. Kagome reached her hand out to touch them, her fingers gliding over the surface of each one.</p><p>
  <em> Is this real? I can’t believe I could own so much. </em>
</p><p>Sango smiled at her before pulling down the silk Kagome had just touched, and handed it to her. “Here, this is a nightgown, I’m sure it’ll be comfortable to sleep in.”</p><p>“What?! I sleep in this? This is too luxurious to sleep in!” Kagome spoke, shocked.</p><p>“Of course, Ora- Kagome. You’ll only receive the best from now on. Now,” Sango took Kagome’s shoulders and led her from the closet, shutting the door behind them. “Put that on and then you can eat. You <em> are </em>hungry, aren’t you?” Sango gave her a knowing smirk before turning to go grab the tray of food she had left on the table near the door.</p><p>Kagome quickly ripped the towel from her body, throwing it to the bed before slipping on the white, silk nightgown over her head. It had thin straps and went to her knees, with a lace trim along the edge near her breasts. She had already grabbed the towel and was drying her damp hair when Sango turned back to her with a surprised look. “I’m starving.” Was all Kagome said, a smile accompanying the shrug she gave.</p><p>Sango set the tray on the bed, before going over to the vanity and picking up the brush that lay on top. “Put the towel down, I’ll brush your hair for you while you eat.” She approached Kagome and motioned for the bed. “Sit. Scoot forward so I can sit behind you.”</p><p>Kagome obeyed, sliding the tray forward with her to make room for Sango on the bed. She crossed her legs and looked over the tray. It was filled with all sorts of cheeses and fresh fruits, a glass of water, a hunk of bread and a bowl of, what looked like, soup. Her mouth began to water. “Wow.” She whispered. “Fresh fruit? I’ve only had fruit once; my father snuck some home once from the fields when I was a child. It was a present for my fifth birthday.” Kagome spoke softly, picking up an orange slice delicately in her fingers, almost as if she was afraid it wasn’t real.</p><p>Sango smiled gently, though Kagome couldn’t see her, and she began brushing her hair. “Well, you can have it whenever you want here. Most of us can have it everyday. Though sometimes the staff is restricted.” </p><p>Kagome pondered the slice for a moment before suddenly turning to face Sango. “Here.” She brought the slice up to the girl's face. “You take it.” She smiled at her, “We can share, I’d hate to eat all this alone.” When Sango gave her a doubtful look she spoke again. “We are friends, aren’t we?” She questioned, waving the slice around a bit, raising an eyebrow with a small smile on her lips that she didn’t do well hiding.</p><p>Sango glared at her, “I have a feeling that’s going to come back to bite me pretty often, isn’t it?” She took the slice from Kagome’s fingers and tossed it into her mouth, a small moan escaping her lips as she bit into it.</p><p>Kagome smiled at the girl. “Probably.” She turned back to the tray to allow Sango to finish with her hair. “It’s really nice to have someone else brush your hair; usually I just brush it with my fingers and tie it up. I had forgotten how long it was getting until today.”</p><p>Sango set the brush down and began to braid Kagome’s hair with deftness. “There you go.” She said when she was finished, getting up to put the brush back on the vanity.</p><p>Kagome scooted back with the tray to clear a spot for Sango on the other side of it. “Sit. Help me eat all this.” She beamed up at the other girl.</p><p>Sango rolled her eyes and sat. “Alright.” She picked up a hunk of cheese and took a bite. “You know, Kagome, you’re not what I was expecting from an oracle.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Well, I would think a lot of people would take advantage of finally being in this kind of position. You know, they’d boss everyone around and demand things.” She chuckled. “Well, that’s how I pictured most reacting in this situation. Not all timid and trying to make friends with us lowly servants.”</p><p>“Like I said, I might as well be a servant, too. I mean, I have to serve the lords, just like everyone else. Speaking of…” She trailed off suddenly seeming very interested in the piece of bread she had in hand. “What do <em> you </em>think of the lords?”</p><p>Sango smirked. “Well, what I think is that you almost gave me a heart attack earlier when you were staring down Lord Sesshomaru. He’s the ruthless one, you know. I’ve heard and seen him kill people for less. What were you thinking?”</p><p>“I’m not sure I was really; just that I was scared but not overly intimidated, I guess. He was acting like he wanted something from me, like he was expecting me to do something and I didn’t know what it was, so I was just waiting for him to tell me.” She shrugged. “Turned out ok, I’m alive. And, what about the other one? What do you think of him?” Kagome looked up at Sango with a small blush on her face, recalling the way her heart had stopped when she’d met his eyes.</p><p>“Lord Inuyasha? Hmmm, well, not sure really. He’s pretty quiet most of the time; he tends to let his brother do most of the talking and judgements. But, he does have quite a temper, I’ve seen that, too. It can get pretty crazy; better pray you are never in his path when he’s angry.” She paused for a moment, thinking. “He’s pretty attractive, though. What do you think of him?” She questioned back, looking up at Kagome, smirking again.</p><p>Kagome’s blush deepened. “I-I’m not sure. You’re right, he’s attractive. I think I felt something earlier…” She frowned. “Was odd, like my heart skipped a beat when our eyes met. Maybe it was just the fact that he’s a demon. I mean I <em> was </em>scared in there.” She dipped the bread into the soup and finally took a bite. She chewed pondering on the image of Inuyasha she had stuck in her mind. She swallowed before sighing and changing the subject. “Sango, do you know anything about oracles? How is this supposed to work?”</p><p>Sango shook her head, frowning. “Sorry, I know nothing, I’m not sure anyone does, really. Maybe Kaede does; if anyone does know anything about them it’s probably her, but who knows how much even she would know.”</p><p>“So, no one knows anything about what’s supposed to be going on, and they expect me to just be able to use this power and do what? Tell them details about the future?” She frowned skeptically. “Crazy.” She muttered to herself. </p><p>“Yup. You said it.” Sango threw another hunk of cheese in her mouth.</p><p>“So, tell me about Rin. I know there’s more going on with that than what was said earlier.” She raised a brow at Sango.</p><p>Sango choked on her cheese a little before taking a sip from the glass of water. “Well, it’s true that she helps out a little in the infirmary and library, and to be honest I think that’s all she really does. Though…” Sango trailed off, thinking.</p><p>“Yes?” Kagome prodded.</p><p>“She does have dinner with Lord Sesshomaru every night in the dining hall. Just the two of them.”</p><p>“What?! Like a - what?! Are they involved? That’s unheard of, she’s human isn’t she?”</p><p>Sango nodded. “She’s human, but I don't think anything is going on other than the dinners; Rin has never mentioned anything otherwise. I’m not sure why, exactly, but Lord Sesshomaru insists on the dinners every night. Rin told me that they just eat in silence, then he leaves. Weird, right?” Kagome nodded in response before she continued. “She said at first she was too afraid to say anything, then after a while she tried speaking to him, but he would never respond. Now, she doesn’t try anymore.” Sango ended with a shrug. “Demons are weird, I guess.”</p><p>“So, if she doesn’t really do much in the palace, why is she here? I mean, what’s her position? What does her carving say?”</p><p>“Oh, she doesn’t have one. She’s not quite eighteen yet. Soon, though, I think. I guess she was found wandering the streets in the demon sector about a year ago and was brought to the lords for judgement. She couldn’t remember what she was doing, some of her clothes were torn up and she was filthy, not like regular human dirty, but <em> filthy. </em>It was a weird day to say the least.” Sango sighed. “Anyways, Lord Sesshomaru didn’t really pass any judgement, just told her she’d be staying in the palace and ordered rooms prepared for her. Who knows what’s going on in that head of his. Maybe he took pity on her? She’s never mentioned a family or anything and I’ve never really pressed her; seems like a sensitive topic.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Was Kagome’s response. “Yeah, who knows. Well, anyways, I’m kinda tired. Thank you for being so kind to me, Sango, I really <em> do </em>hope we can be friends.”</p><p>Sango smiled warmly before standing and picking up the tray. “Get some rest, I’ll be back in the morning. You can just open the door and ask the guard for me if you need anything, ok?” </p><p>Kagome smiled and nodded at her. Sango opened the door and closed it quietly behind her. </p><p>When the door was closed, Kagome flung herself back onto the bed, landing on the pillows. </p><p>
  <em> This day… </em>
</p><p>Kagome stood sighing, she went over to the closet, looking through the racks and shelves for something warm to wrap herself in. She didn’t find anything but noticed a small basket by the closet door with folded throw blankets inside, she grabbed one and wrapped it tightly around herself. She made her way to the balcony, opening the double glass doors and stepping out. The night air was a little chilly but not uncomfortably so. She leaned on the railing and looked out, taking in the beautiful sky and the forest beyond the wall. </p><p>When a breeze hit her she found herself reaching up to her face, her fingers coming back wet, and she looked at them confused. She hadn’t known she had been crying. </p><p>
  <em> How am I supposed to do this? I don’t have the courage for this, I’m not special. I don’t even feel different, how am I supposed to predict the future?  </em>
</p><p>A sob escaped her throat and she couldn’t stop the cries from wracking through her. She covered her face with her hands and wept. Turning and sliding down the balcony wall, she brought her knees up to her chest and continued to cry. She wasn’t sure how long she sat there on the cold concrete before her sobs finally died down and her eyes began to droop. She sighed a little, silent tears still rolling down her cheeks. Her breathing slowed, and she steadily succumbed to sleep. </p><p>——————————————</p><p>Inuyasha had arrived back in his rooms after his meeting with Sesshomaru, feeling thoroughly drained. They had debated for hours about strategies for dealing with the clan in the south. Nothing had been officially decided even after all the back and forth. They just weren’t in an ideal position to make a solid decision at the moment. </p><p>He decided that a hot shower would help him relax, and headed that way. His room was one of the few that held a shower as well as a tub. </p><p>After his shower, feeling more relaxed, the battle plans and strategies finally tucked into the back of his mind, he breathed out a sigh of relief. He pulled on a pair of comfortable pants to sleep in before throwing himself onto his bed, he sighed again, this time in contentment, crossing his arms back behind his head and resting against them. </p><p>He almost started to doze off when he heard a muffled sound coming from outside. With brows furrowed he went to the balcony. Silently he cracked open the doors, listening intently to pinpoint the source of the sound. </p><p>Inuyasha’s heart skipped a beat when the smell of lavender and honey hit his nose. He stepped out onto his balcony and looked towards the scent. He could just barely make out Kagome’s form sitting on her balcony, through the slits in the concrete wall of the balcony railing. The sounds were as clear as day, and he found his ears drooping to his head. His chest ached as he registered the sound of her sobs, and the smell of saltiness in the air. </p><p>He slumped down to the ground, leaning his back against the wall, one leg out and one knee bent up to his chest. He looked up towards the sky, listening to her cries. He fought down his urge to hop over to her balcony, pull her into his arms and hold her until her tears dried away. </p><p>After a while he heard her sobs cease and her breathing change to a slow steady rhythm of sleep. He slowly stood, his chest feeling tight. He hopped over to her balcony, landing softly with bare feet. </p><p>He found her deeply sleeping, tucked within her own arms and a small blanket. Gently, he lifted Kagome, carrying her back inside her quarters and laying her on the surface of the bed, covering her body with the blanket she'd enclosed herself in before. Unable to resist, he tenderly swept her hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear before silently heading back out the balcony.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>The moment Kagome opened her eyes, the subconscious world she had been living in vanished. She bolted up into a sitting position, gasping for breath. Her dreams had seemed too real. She couldn’t summon the memories of what she had been dreaming about, but her heart was racing, and she was sweating. She looked around her room, confused and in a panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>It took her a moment to remember that she was in the palace. She sighed in relief, placing a hand over her pounding heart. She tried to recall falling asleep last night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>I was on the balcony, enjoying the sunset, then I was crying because my life has been thoroughly turned upside down. I must’ve fallen asleep out there… How did I end up in my bed? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She took a deep breath, trying to steady her nerves.</span>
  <em>
    <span> I must’ve woken up enough to climb into bed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Deciding that was the only logical conclusion, Kagome shook her head and tried to clear her mind. The weird, vivid dreams that she couldn’t remember, and all these sudden life changes were really throwing her off. She slid out from under the covers and made her way to the bath area. She turned on the water and plugged the tub, trying to remember everything Sango had done last night to get everything going. She dumped some of what she thought and hoped were bubbles into the tub and felt the water temperature. When she was satisfied with it, she pulled her nightgown over her head, throwing it into the basket that Sango had placed the wet towels in. She stepped into the tub and slowly sank into the steaming water, sighing in relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>She spent a little while soaking before reaching out to the stand to grab one of the soap bottles, proceeding to wash herself and her hair. She sank down, dunking her head below the water to rinse the shampoo. She suddenly felt an overwhelming anxiety overcome her, a knot forming in her throat and her stomach churned. She opened her eyes under the water in a panic at the staggering feelings. There was a silhouette of someone standing above the tub, looking down at her. She shot up from water, fighting for air, looking around frantically. There was no one there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>What the hell was that?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kagome thought to herself, looking around in the room. Trying to wipe some of the water from her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I could’ve sworn there was someone there. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>She sighed, deciding it was time to get out, realizing a little too late that she hadn't grabbed a towel. With a little more heat Kagome sighed again, annoyed with herself. Standing from the tub she began wringing some water from her hair. When she was content that she had gotten out as much as she could without assistance she stepped from the tub, onto the tiled floor. She managed to make it a step before slipping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome hit the floor full force, one arm below her body trying to brace her fall, and her head hitting the side of the tub with a sickening thud. She felt something warm running down her face as her vision started to blur. Knowing she should try to stay awake she tried to fight through the fog that was starting to overtake her. It was no use., She laid her head down in the pool of sticky blood and slipped from consciousness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—————————————————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome ran through the forest, her dress snagging on bushes and fallen branches. She was trying her best to hold it up and out of the way but it was slowing her down. Her naked feet pounding against the forest floor echoed around her. She was out of breath, but she knew she couldn’t stop. Her heart was beating faster than a rabbit’s - each beat pounding in her ears, deafening her as she ran. She risked a quick glance behind her and instantly regretted it as she tripped, falling to the cold, muddy ground. Her hands barely caught her fall - her palms burning in a sharp pain from being ripped open. The twigs and sharp rocks had torn into her flesh and she already knew as she took off again what she would see when she looked at them. Blood. No good…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kagome you idiot, now you’ll never be able to escape, they’ll smell you a mile away. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tried to blink back tears, not wanting them to distract her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can do this, you can make it back, just a little further. They’ll be looking for me, won’t they? They’ll come and meet me on the way? Take me back to safety, please!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—————————————————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha sat at the desk in his office, trying to keep his cool. His hands shook with rage as he traced the cracks in his desk with his finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How the fucking hell could this have happened? She’s been here a day and already in the infirmary. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He shook his head, clenching his hands into fists. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The guards one fucking job was to keep her safe, shouldn’t be that hard in a well guarded palace in the early morning.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a frustrated sigh. Closing his eyes, he tried to take a slow soothing breath. Instead of seeing a calming black abyss, he saw her face; the raven-haired beauty that plagued his dreams. He recalled her calming scent, her gentle smile, her strong confidence, and he felt himself beginning to relax. He wasn’t sure why the girl had such an effect on him. Why she filled almost every waking thought. It took everything he had to not approach her, to introduce himself and hear his name on her lips. What he wouldn’t give to have one of her smiles be meant for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The knock on the door threw his calm demeanor he had just achieved out the window. He found himself snarling before speaking. “Enter.” His voice was filled with hostility. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opened and in walked a young guard. Inuyasha didn’t know his name, he didn’t have the time or energy to waste getting to know all of the soldiers' names. He was just too busy and there were too many soldiers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Close the door.” Inuyasha said coldly. Continuing after the guard had done as asked. “Care to explain why it took you so long to figure out that the oracle was lying unconscious in her own blood?” He tried to keep the growl that had started to a low rumble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry sir. I didn’t hear anything happening inside the room. I was able to hear the water running a little but nothing other than that.” The guard shifted nervously. His voice had a slight waver to it. “The scent must not have been strong enough for me to smell at first. I apologize sir, it won’t happen again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha shot up from his seat, not satisfied with the guard’s excuses.  He knew he was being irrational but he didn’t care., He was running on emotions. “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn </span>
  </em>
  <span>right it won’t! What were you doing?!” He roared, slapping his hands down on his desk leaning forward. “Your one job, keep her safe!” He spat out. “Her second day here, she’s in the infirmary and servants are scrubbing blood from the floors.” His voice was low, his growl growing more intense. Inuyasha stared the guard down, wanting to jump over the desk and strangle the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guard opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He pressed his lips into a tight line, turning his gaze to the floor, avoiding meeting the lord’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Calm down, you need to calm yourself before you do something stupid. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Inuyasha commanded himself as he felt the youkai inside beginning to surface. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Going on a rampage right now will help nothing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a slow breath, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment. An image of Kagome was instantly there to greet him. He felt the tension ease slightly, his demon side shifting back down somewhat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyelids lifted slowly and he watched the guard for a moment, taking in his submissive posture. Inuyasha sat back down into his seat, clearing his throat. “You’ll have a new post assignment in the morning.” The guard’s eyes instantly lifted to meet Inuyasha’s, the surprise clear on the guard’s face. “For now, return to your quarters and wait for orders.” When the guard stood there staring at him, dumbfounded, Inuyasha spoke again. “Leave.” The threat was clear in his order. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guard turned on his heels without another word and stamped over to the door. He exited and shut the door none too gently behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha let out an agitated sigh. Before standing from his desk and heading for the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I need to go punch something. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought to himself as he left to head to the training grounds, the urge to fight too strong to ignore any longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—————————————————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome jerked up from her sleep, a blood curdling scream escaping her lips. Her breath coming out in pants, her eyes wide and wild. She quickly looked around her, panicked, still haunted by her dream. She felt a sense of burning on her hands and studied them. Nothing. She looked around again not recognizing where she was, but seeing the row of cots and the small stands topped with medical equipment eased her panic somewhat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I must be in the infirmary. I wonder what happened.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome swung her legs off the cot and tried to stand, but the sudden dizziness that overcame her sent her back down. Just then several guards along with Rin came running into the room. The guards fanned out looking over the room for danger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kagome! Are you alright? We heard you screaming.” Rin rushed to her side, taking her arm gently and trying to ease her back into a lying position. “Here, lie back down. You shouldn’t try to stand, you hit your head pretty hard.” She said, giving her a sad smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reassured by Rin’s presence Kagome obliged, lying back onto her pillow and trying to take slow, calming breaths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, what happened?” Rin questioned again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure, I think I was having a nightmare. I didn’t even realize I was screaming.” Kagome looked at Rin with shame in her eyes. “I’m sorry, Rin, I didn’t mean to cause a panic; I guess I was the one panicking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rin grinned at her warmly. “It’s alright, everyone has bad dreams. Do you remember what happened earlier?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I remember taking a bath this morning…” Kagome trailed off, pondering what she did after that. Her cheeks turned beet red as the events of this morning came back to her. “I think I might’ve slipped getting out of the tub.” She mumbled. “Wait.” She looked back up at Rin, her eyes wide. “I was naked! Someone found me naked?! Oh my God.” She put her face in her hands, her cheeks on fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rin tried to hide her laugh. “Yeah, your guard eventually smelled the blood, came in to check, found you naked, lying in blood, freaked out and went for help. You were lucky, though. If there hadn’t been a demon around, you would’ve been lying there for hours before Sango came to fetch you. You need to be more careful. This could’ve been a lot worse. And, don’t worry about him finding you naked. I heard the lords moved him to a new post outside the palace.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome shook her head in her hands, still thoroughly embarrassed. “How is it, though? It’s not too bad, right?” She touched a hand to her forehead, feeling the bandage there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not terrible. You lost a bit of blood, but you should be ok. Just try to take it easy for a few days; you have a mild concussion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Rin. Can I go now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rin looked at her, concern painted her face. “Umm, yeah I guess you can. Just try to stay out of trouble and let me know if you start feeling different, ok? If you start feeling dizzy or anything, send someone for me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome nodded, swinging her legs back over the side of the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rin put a hand on her shoulder. “Just wait a moment. Sango went upstairs to grab some clothes for you, when she’s back, you can get dressed and go with her. Shippo will be here soon and he can escort you guys around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks again, Rin. I don’t mean to be such a bother, especially since I just arrived here.” Kagome looked down a little ashamed. An idea struck her, she looked back up at Rin with enthusiasm and excitement on her face. “Say Rin, if you’re not too busy, why don’t you hang out with us? You can, you know, keep an eye on me, and we can all talk and get to know each other a bit better. It would be nice to make some friends now that I’m stuck here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rin seemed to contemplate that for a moment before returning Kagome’s smile. “Sure, that sounds lovely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome received a stern scolding from Sango when she arrived as both ladies helped her dress. After Shippo arrived, they were ready to go. They all did a lap around the palace and spent some time in the gardens before Kagome was thoroughly bored. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s grab some food and just crash in my room, we can hang out and chat.” Kagome suggested with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone eagerly agreed and Sango sent them ahead of her so she could go to the kitchens for the food. The girls spent most of the day laughing, joking, and talking about their lives before the palace. Rin was a bit quiet on that front but she listened intently to the other two talk about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, that guard really got his post moved after finding me this morning?” Kagome questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I guess the lords are paranoid about your safety, I mean you got hurt </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>he saw you naked. You’re a human, they are probably worried that he might try something after that.” Sango shrugged. “Who knows?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what I heard this morning?” Rin spoke quietly, leaning forward like she was telling them some big secret. The other two leaned forward, mimicking her motion. “I was walking past Lord Inuyasha’s office after I finished patching you up, and I heard him screaming at someone in there. I stopped to listen for a second, something about ‘what were you doing?’ ‘Your job was to keep her safe.’ That was most of what I heard before I rushed away. Didn’t want to be caught eavesdropping, Inuyasha’s got a temper.” Rin leaned back, nodding slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome sat back, letting the information sink in. “That’s absurd, it wasn’t the guard’s fault.” She stated, her brows scrunched together in confusion. “It’s not like he could’ve done anything to prevent it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose they were upset enough just by the fact that it happened.” Sango chimed in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When dinner time came, Rin excused herself, and left, promising to meet back up with the girls in the morning. The other two decided it would be best for Kagome to get some extra rest. Sango left with the empty tray after hearing Kagome’s promise not to try to take another bath alone for the next few days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Kagome was alone, she went and washed her feet, careful to lay a towel on the floor beforehand. Afterwards she rinsed her face, carefully avoiding her bandage till Rin could change it in the morning. She traded her dress for a nightgown and wrapped herself in the throw blanket, heading to the balcony to watch the sun set. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only after some time had passed, did Kagome get the sense that someone was watching her. She looked back into her room. Not finding anyone, she turned her gaze to either side. Then she spotted it, a flash of silver hair disappearing from a balcony a few rooms over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was that… </span>
  </em>
  <span>She shook her head and decided it was time to go lie down, maybe she was seeing things. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder if I should mention it to Rin. Maybe it’s from the concussion. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—————————————————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha was on edge the rest of the day, constantly wondering how Kagome was faring. He fought his urge to go see her, to ask her how she was doing, to apologize for not protecting her well enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew he was being irrational. Rin had said she had a concussion but was fine otherwise and would be ok in a few days. But he found himself wanting to be with her, to be beside her in case anything else happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s gotten into you? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asked himself as he made his way down the hall to his rooms. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t even know her. She’s been here two days. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha passed by Shippo standing guard outside the girl’s room, he gave him a slight nod in acknowledgment. One of his ears swiveled towards the sound of laughter that made its way through the door as he went by. A small smile tugged at his lips for a moment before he frowned to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s an asset, nothing more. She’s a powerful tool that can change the tide of this war. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He tried to convince himself as he entered through his own door and into his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—————————————————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometime late into the night, Inuyasha found himself lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, unable to succumb to sleep. He sighed rolling onto his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I should just check if she’s ok. I’ll just see that she's fine and I’ll be able to sleep. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He told himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood from the bed, deciding to act before he talked himself out of it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>again. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He ventured out onto his balcony and made the leap over to Kagome’s. He could make out her still form snuggled into her bed through the glass doors. As his hand reached out to the handle his heart began to race. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re an idiot. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He scolded himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s a sleeping girl, not some enemy you’re hoping to take by surprise. Why am I more nervous doing this than when I’m sneaking into an enemy camp? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to shake the thoughts as he gently cracked one of the doors, just enough for him to slip inside. He made his way over to the side of Kagome’s bed. He stopped at the edge and studied her peaceful face. Reaching out to brush her hair behind her ear as he had before, he hesitated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What are you doing? She’s fine, now leave. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dropped his arm back down to his side and took in her features again. He scowled, seeing the bandage on the side of her forehead. His hands clenched into fists as his anger began to build at seeing her wounded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was then that the girl turned on her side, facing him. She let out a small whine in her sleep and sweat began to form on her brow. Her forehead scrunched into a look of pain and her breathing started to quicken; one hand jerked as if she’d touched something hot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha crouched down, eye level with her, his concern replacing the anger he had been feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She must be having a bad dream. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought as one hand involuntarily reached out to stroke her cheek. Her breathing calmed slightly, and her forehead relaxed at the touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found himself smiling slightly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder if she’s feeling the same way I have been. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wondered before pulling away and standing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling he’d stayed long enough to reassure himself; he made his way back to the balcony. The sound of another whimper from the small form gave him pause, his hand frozen in mid reach towards the door. He glanced back at her. Sighing, a decision instantly made, he went back to the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He carefully crawled into the bed beside her, her heavy dreaming keeping her from stirring at the sudden shift of the mattress. He wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her snugly against his chest. He buried his nose into her hair, taking in her wonderful, calming scent. When he felt her tension leave and her body relax, he smiled. He closed his eyes and he drifted off. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next couple of weeks continued in that fashion, Kagome, Rin, and Sango all would meet up to wander the palace, explore the gardens, and sit in Kagome’s room, snacking and chatting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rin had finally opened up about the small bits she remembered about her past. Her father had been recovering from a sickness and was working slowly in the fields alongside her mother. When a guard began to beat her father for working too slow, her mother had jumped in to try to explain and shield her father; resulting in both of them taking the punishment. They had been beaten nearly to death. The human healers couldn’t save them and they had died from their injuries. Leaving Rin, at the age of ten to live in the small orphanage in the human sector. She didn’t really remember much other than that, and had no recollection of that night she had been found wandering the demon sector. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was on the morning of the start of her third week in the palace when Kagome was shaken awake by Sango. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kagome.” Sango shook her shoulder again. “Kagome, time to get up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome cracked an eye open to peek at Sango. “Sango, it’s too early, what are you doing here? Did I oversleep?” Her voice was horse from sleep, she cleared her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m here early. The lords have asked to see you. We need to get you ready and go down to the audience chamber. I brought a little food, so eat some of this and I’ll start your bath.” She set a tray of fruit and cheese and a glass of water on the bed next to Kagome. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome groaned, rolling over to face the tray. She took an apple slice and bit into it. She had finished most of the small plate by the time Sango came back into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baths ready, come on. Let’s be quick, I was told they were heading to the chamber when I was on my way up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After her rushed bath, Sango had already picked out a dress and was pulling it over Kagome’s head when there was a knock at the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s me Shippo. Once you ladies are ready we can head down.” He called through the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Shippo!” Sango called out to him as she finished pulling the dress down. She guided Kagome over to the vanity and sat her down on the small ottoman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome was toweling her hair as Sango began adding makeup to her face. “Now why do I have to get all dolled up just to talk to them?” Kagome questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sango gave her an incredulous look. “Kagome. You’re a human. You serve them, and the position of oracle is this…” She trailed off trying to think of the best way to describe it. “Wonderful, mysterious title. You need to give off a sense of wonder and beauty. Trust me, it can only benefit you to only have them see you in this light.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome rolled her eyes, tossing the towel to the floor. She picked up her brush and set to work on her damp knots, knowing it would finish drying quickly in the warm air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sango set down her brushes and went to disappear into the closet. She came back holding something Kagome hadn’t seen before. “So we had a few headpieces made. They will suit your look and you’ll have to start making public appearances soon. You’ll need to make an impression, these should help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sango carried it over as Kagome finished brushing her strands and set the brush down. She studied her reflection in the mirror as Sango rested it on top of her head. The piece was a finespun golden circlet, with cascading chains that had been spun tightly together. They appeared to be as soft as spider silk. There were several layers to it, each hanging lower than the one before. The top few chains that hung from the circlet had little arrowhead-like charms dangling from them. The chains that hung lower had intricate golden leaves that attached more of the elegant chain to fall straight down her back. Each chain was reinforced with what looked like tiny balls of gold every few inches. It was the most beautiful, intricate piece of work Kagome had ever seen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Sango. Wow.” Was all Kagome could manage. Studying herself with astonishment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sango smirked at her. “This is one of the more subtle, delicate pieces. More an everyday look. The others are more harsh, a bit…” She paused at a loss for words again. “Extreme. Those will be for your public appearances. And we should practice with them, I think you might need to adjust to walking in them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After giving her appearance another once over, Sango slipped some gold bands over her wrists. She was ready. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were heading down the stairs when Kagome’s heart began to race. She turned to Sango, “I’m nervous. What do you think they want?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sango shrugged at her, “I have no idea. It is definitely unexpected. Buuuuut you have been here for a while so, maybe it’s like a touch base kind of thing?” She gave Kagome an unconvinced look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sango’s statement did nothing to reassure Kagome’s increasing panic. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re ok, you can do this. You’ve faced them before. Though I think all I achieved then was pissing them off… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome tried not to let her thoughts stress her out even more, letting out a slow breath as they finally reached the bottom. She released her hold on her dress, letting it fall back down to cover her feet. She had gotten used to always having bare feet, and now found it somewhat freeing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No hesitation, I’ll lose my courage if we stop. Straight in.” She muttered to Sango who was at her side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sango nodded, and Shippo, having overheard, strode ahead of them as they neared the audience chamber doors. He immediately threw them open, stepping aside for the girls to enter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was just as Kagome had remembered it, Lord Sesshomaru stood on the center dais and Lord Inuyasha off to the side. She spared Inuyasha a glance, turning away quickly, a small blush blooming on her cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Her heart was pounding in her chest, giving her away despite her calm appearance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped in the center of the room, just as she had before, only this time she bowed her head, holding until Sesshomaru spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may look at me oracle.” His cool voice was calm. When Kagome looked up to meet his eyes he continued. “I have summoned you here today because we have a problem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome raised a brow at him, wondering if she should speak. Curiosity got the better of her. “A problem…” She hesitated before adding, “Sir?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you see the problem is with you.” He took the few steps down off the dais, slowly approaching her. “You supposedly possess this great power that was supposed to be benefiting us. We took you in, cared for you, gave you anything you could ever even imagine needing, and for what?” He had reached her, standing less than an arms length away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome swallowed at the lump that had formed in her throat, her heart racing, she was sure if it sped up anymore it would burst. Nevertheless she never looked away from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have yet to have any of these so-called visions. How do we know that this wasn’t all some sort of trick? Maybe that you and the Lady Kaede concocted to get you into the palace?” His voice was hard and implicating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome’s jaw dropped ever so slightly. Her words were coming out before she could stop them. “What?!” She cried furiously. “ I didn’t ask for this, this wasn’t my choice. I was happy living with my family, helping and taking care of them. They need me! How dare you accuse me of such a thing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the last syllable left her lips, a strong force struck the side of her face. It was so unexpected that Kagome had no time to brace herself, she went flying to the floor, landing on her side with a thud. She laid there for a moment, stunned, her body aching from the fall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What just happened? Did he just hit me?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She propped herself up on one hand, the other cradling her stinging cheek. She knew her lip was split when she felt a dampness forming there, she moved her fingers to touch the area, the tips coming back with a few droplets of blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment Sesshomaru struck the girl a loud warning snarl ripped from Inuyasha’s throat. He was at her side, kneeling, by the time she had propped herself up. He gave Sesshomaru a deathly glare. “What the fuck is wrong with you?!” He snarled at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sesshomaru’s only response was to raise a questioning eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha turned back to Kagome, who seemed to be studying the blood on her hand. He scooted a little closer, reaching out and wrapping an arm around her shoulders in a comforting gesture. The moment he touched her, he felt her heart skip as did his. “Are you ok?” He asked softly, leaning his face around to try to get a better view of her through the raven tendrils that curtained her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not a second later Kagome’s eyes fogged over, completely turning a cloudy white. Inuyasha flinched back slightly at the sight. Not a heartbeat later an ear-piercing scream erupted from her. Inuyasha’s ears immediately pinned tight to his head. When her scream didn’t cease, Sango ran over to them, kneeling down beside her. Inuyasha glanced up at Sango, worry on his face. When she shrugged at him, he turned his gaze to Sesshomaru, who just stood watching, his eyebrow still raised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is she having a vision? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wondered, looking back to the screaming girl. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This couldn’t be anything else. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A whole minute passed, Kagome’s scream never letting up, before her eyes started to clear and the scream finally died out. When she slumped down a bit, coughing slightly, Inuyasha pulled her up and into his arms. “Are you ok?” Repeating his previous question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When her stormy blue eyes met melted amber, she breathed in a sharp gasp. Inuyasha could hear her heart pounding furiously, as was his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gods, she’s beautiful. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome nodded, not breaking eye contact. “Think you can stand?” He asked her, moving to help pull her up. She easily came to her feet with his help, one hand on her elbow to help stabilize her for a moment. He dropped his hand only to place it back on her elbow when she began to sway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oracle?” Sesshomaru questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I think it was a vision…” Kagome’s voice was shaky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Care to tell us what you saw?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome hesitated, placing a hand to her head. “I think it was soldiers marching.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sesshomaru waited for her to continue but when she didn’t speak again he clenched his jaw slightly. “More information would be prudent, Oracle. How many were there? Which direction were they going? What colors were they wearing? Were they flying a banner? What was the terrain like? Were the soldiers in formation or scattered about? Were any of the soldiers mounted?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Inuyasha’s turn to clench his jaw, his hand supporting her elbow moved to the small of her back, trying to provide comfort. He gave a glare to Sesshomaru. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome gaped at Sesshomaru, at a loss for words. Her heart was pounding and she seemed to be panicking. “I-I’m not sure. They were in some kind of formation, organized groups at least. I didn’t see any horses. There was a flag, I can’t remember it exactly but I think it was purple? With some kind of flower on it? A lotus maybe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s all you can tell us? You don’t know how many there were or where they were going? You can’t even tell us </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span> they were for certain. Tell me </span>
  <em>
    <span>girl, </span>
  </em>
  <span>what good is having an oracle if the information she provides is hardly any information at all, information that isn’t even clear or certain?” He snapped at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome glared at Sesshomaru, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. “How am I supposed to know all of those things? I know nothing about soldiers or battle or terrain or any of that. How am I supposed to know who they are based on their colors?!” She was practically screaming at him now. “I know nothing about the world, I’ve never even been outside this city, hell I've never even been in the demon sector other than this palace.” She was fuming, her heart still racing but probably more from her anger than fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s right.” Inuyasha spoke up. Kagome’s head wiped to face him, surprised to hear him speak. He heard her heart flutter a bit and had to fight down a smile. “There’s no way she would know anything about tactics and battle formations. If you wish her to be more forthcoming with information from her visions perhaps you should have her educated in some of these things.” He raised a brow at Sesshomaru, daring him to disagree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sesshomaru studied them for a moment. “Fine. Inuyasha, you’re the one for the job. Train her in all she would need to know to actually be of any use to us. Start with the house sigils and family colors, perhaps she can at least confirm which banner she saw. Start immediately, we have no idea where they were heading, they could be on their way here for all we know. Plan accordingly, get the men ready.” With that he turned and strode for the side door he had exited from previously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the door slammed behind Sesshomaru, Kagome’s breath came out in a rush. Inuyasha, turning fully to face her, put a hand to each of her shoulders so she would look at him. When her eyes met his again, his mind went foggy. Her scent clouding his mind. He had a hard time shaking himself free. “You’re ok.” It wasn’t a question this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha was so entranced looking into her eyes, her scent overwhelming his senses. His hands moved of their own accord, reaching up to cup her face and tenderly brushed her cheek with the pad of his thumb. His thumb moved to brush over the cracked lip, a small whimper in his throat. Her breath hitched and Kagome's hands softly took hold of the underside of his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Sango, standing awkwardly behind Kagome and looking anywhere but the couple cleared her throat, Inuyasha immediately dropped his hands and looked away from Kagome. “Right.” He said, clearing his own throat. “Sango and Shippo you are dismissed for the day. Oracle, follow me.” Without waiting for a response he left the chamber and strode down the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What in the actual fuck was I thinking?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He scolded himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Reacting like that, letting my emotions take control of me like that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A low grumble formed in his chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But staring into those eyes… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes tightly for a moment, trying to shake the feelings bubbling up. When he opened them again he was standing in front of the war room door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now I’m going to have to be alone with her, for who knows how long. How am I supposed to control myself? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Placing both hands shoulder width apart against the door, he sighed deeply. Closing his eyes he tried to take calming breaths. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a quiet jiggle beside him, causing him to open his eyes, turning his head to peek underneath his arm. There she stood, waiting, somewhat anxious, fiddling with one of the bangles on her wrist. He blinked, he was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he had forgotten that he had told her to follow him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. I’m screwed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Inuyasha pushed open the doors to the war room, Kagome pried her eyes away from him and looked around.The room wasn’t huge but was big enough to fit two large round tables. Their surfaces were covered in maps. Along every wall were shelves full of books, scrolls and rolled up maps. The tables were tall and had no chairs, seeming to be meant for standing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He led her over to one of the tables and told her to start glancing at some maps while he looked for the proper sigil scrolls. Kagome did as requested, too distracted by the crazy looking maps to be nervous that she was alone with Inuyasha. She wasn’t sure if the maps were typical looking since she had never seen a map before, but she could easily make out the markings representing significant landmarks and the different colors on the map to show the terrain. She found their city on the map, Inu Youkai, with a small symbol of their sigil beneath the letters. Cities seemed to not have names but rather were marked by the clan that controlled them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha came back to the table, setting down the two scrolls he was carrying. Her eyes shifted to the scrolls before they flicked up to his face. When her eyes instantly met with the pools of amber, she blushed and turned her gaze away. Inuyasha picked up one scroll, unrolling it. Laying it out on the table, he set weights at the corners to keep it flat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These are just some of the clans that are nearby, with the current rulers and sigils. We’ll see if you recognize any of these before moving on to the other scroll. Those are clans that are quite a bit further away and probably wouldn’t affect us in any way. You mentioned you thought the banner was purple with a lotus sigil right? Was this the one you saw?” Inuyasha pointed a clawed finger at the scroll.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome leaned over a bit, getting a closer look at the sigil. “Yes, that was it.” She felt a flash of heat throughout her body from being so close to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, well not good for us but at least that’s one puzzle solved. We can go over some of the other sigils later. I don’t care what Sesshomaru says, we’re gonna do this my way. So let’s try to figure out the rest of your vision, test what you remember.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome nodded, glancing up at him with a blush. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How am I supposed to focus on learning any of this when all I want to do is stare in his eyes and feel his hands on me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kagome’s eyes widened at the thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where did that come from?! I’ve never thought about things like that before. What is happening to me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha pushed the sigil scroll out of the way, revealing the map underneath. “Now, here, this dot is our city.” He pointed to a place on the map. “You can see the different types of terrain by the different colors. Our city is flatland, but we are surrounded on three sides by forest. The forest extends out all the way to the Ookami Youkai clan. So here,” he pointed to a new place on the map, “is the Tsuchigumo clan that you said was in your vision, most of their city is in the mountains, and the exit to their city is a bit of forest at the bottom of the mountains. Doesn’t make sense though...” His head turned to study her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome looked at him confused. “What doesn’t make sense? What sort of demons are the Tsuchigumo?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spider demons.” His brows scrunched together, thinking hard. “I’m sure you would’ve recognized if they were spiders, which means if you’re right about the sigil banner then they were using an illusion to appear human-like? They did appear to be humanoid right?” When she nodded he continued. “So they are using illusions to disguise their appearance but then why would they be carrying their own banner. That doesn’t make sense. Do you remember what the surrounding area looked like?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome thought about this for a moment, trying to push out the distraction of Inuyasha’s arm lightly brushing against hers. “Ummm…” She nibbled on her bottom lip a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha’s index lightly touched the lip she was chewing. She jumped slightly, eyes darting to him. “Don’t bite your lip.” His finger lingered there for a moment. “It’s distracting.” His voice came out as a husky whisper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A chill ran down her spine and she fought the urge to bite her lip again. She stared into his honey-colored eyes. When he finally removed his finger her trance ended. Her eyes flickered back to the map. “I don’t remember really, I know it wasn’t the mountains, I would’ve remembered that… I’m sorry.” She muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inuyasha placed a hand on her shoulder, and her heart skipped. “Hey, it’s ok. Don’t feel bad. No matter what that jackass, Sesshomaru, says. This is just as new to you as it is to </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’ll take some time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled up at him, his words comforting. “Thank you.” She whispered, her eyes meeting his again. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gods, I’m trapped in her gaze. Again. What am I supposed to do now? Her heart skips when I touch her, and her blush is killing me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>When Kagome’s scent suddenly changed he felt his pupils dilate and he couldn’t control his actions any longer. He cupped her face with one hand, the other going to the small of her back, pressing her body to his. He crashed his lips down onto hers. Her lips responded to his, only slightly hesitant before turning eager. He tried to convey everything he had been feeling towards her over the past few weeks, hoping she would understand. When her spicy scent spiked he pulled away, panting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck am I doing? </span>
  </em>
  <span>His amber pools studied her features, her cornflower eyes bearing into his soul, her cute button nose, her stubborn chin, and her lips, calling to him. He had to fight the urge to press his lips to hers again. He finally pulled his eyes away from her lips to travel down to where her neck met her shoulder. A foreign feeling came over him, he didn’t completely understand it but knew this feeling was treading on dangerous ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t do this. I shouldn’t be doing this. She’s a human… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok?” Her voice pulled him out of his thoughts. “I-I’m sorry if I’ve done something wrong.” She turned her eyes to the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt a pang in his chest. “No. I’m the one that has done something wrong.” He took a step back, putting some distance between them. “I have to go. We’ll continue this tomorrow. Meet me here in the morning.” Not risking looking at her again, fearing he wouldn’t have the heart to leave, he turned and stalked from the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome stared after him, heart sinking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please don’t go. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The feeling of emptiness overcame her. The lack of his presence making her feel cold and lonely. She raised a hand, lightly touching her lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t believe we kissed. I kissed… A demon. What was I thinking? Well he did kiss me… But I’m a human, it’s not right. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She dropped her hand, anger welling up inside of her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why should that matter? What right do they have to think they are better than us? Everyone should be free to choose who they want to be with, no matter what species. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After wandering around the palace, lost in thought, trying to figure out something that she could do to make things right, she made her way back to her room. Sango was there, rearranging the clothes in her closet. Seeing Kagome’s face she asked what happened and why she was back so early. They sat on the edge of the bed as Kagome relayed the events to Sango, when she got to the point of the kiss, Sango’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly. When Kagome finished by explaining that he had left claiming that it was basically a mistake, she had tears welling up in her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait, wait. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissed </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lord Inuyasha?! What the hell?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well technically </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>kissed </span>
  <em>
    <span>me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kagome muttered, trying to blink away the tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After she stared at her in silence for a minute she spoke. “Ok. Let me think for a sec.” Sango closed her eyes, dropping her head into her hands. It was only a few moments before she looked back at Kagome. “You need to pretend it never happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, he freaked out after right? Said he did something wrong and then left? Clearly he either realized he made a mistake or realized it’s wrong and against the rules. You could make things worse if you try to act like you’re all buddy-buddy now, or if you bring it up. If he wants to ignore it, then you need to follow suit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome studied the hands in her lap. “This sucks. Sango.” She looked up at the girl, her eyes giving away her feelings. “I know you’re right but he makes me feel,” she hesitated trying to find the right word, “something. I don’t know how to explain it. I feel safe and warm when he’s near, like there’s nothing else in the world. And when he’s gone, I’m lost, cold, and alone.” She raised a hand when Sango opened her mouth to object. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>that I haven’t spent much time with him, I mean I haven’t really ever been alone with him before today, but even seeing him from a distance gives me these feelings. I don’t understand but I know there is something there and I think he feels it too. If that kiss said anything, it said that.” Sighing she shook her head, a rush of sadness coming over her. “But you’re right, if he wants to ignore it, then the right thing for me to do is to pretend it didn’t happen. He is a lord and I am his servant? Employee? Whatever you want to call this working relationship.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Sango pulled the girl in for a tight hug, Kagome couldn’t help the tears that began to flow. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next few days followed a pattern, Kagome would wake, eat, bathe, and dress. Then would be escorted by Shippo to the war room doors. Inuyasha would dump information on her, battle formations, city layouts, sigils, terrain, different forms of weapons, and so much more. Then he would loop back to the beginning and test her knowledge on the information. He never brought up the kiss and nor did she. He was careful to avoid any form of physical contact, not even a brush of the hand. It left Kagome’s heart aching and resulted in crying herself to sleep those nights. She was confused by the strong reactions but knew that the feelings were real, and not going anywhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the third morning Kagome rose before the sun, having tossed and turned all night. Deciding a nice hot soak in the tub before watching the sunrise would help to shake off the tired, uneasiness she was feeling. Grabbing a robe from her closet she made her way to the tub. Settling down into the bubble filled steaming tub she let out a sigh of relief, hoping the hot water would soak away her troubles. She allowed herself to close her eyes for a moment. When she closed her eyes she had a flash across the back of her eyelids, she couldn’t make it out it was just a blur of colors. Her eyes shot open. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Weird. Maybe I should’ve tried to sleep more. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking her head she closed her eyes again. There was another flash of blurred color. She sighed aggravated. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Guess relaxing time is over. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She finished bathing quickly before emerging from the tub. She toweled dry before pulling the robe around herself and tying it tight. She began to towel her hair as she made her way back into the bedroom. Heading towards the vanity and her brush she fell to her knees. A blinding flash of pain coursed through her, she let out a scream and grabbed her head. The towel falling to the floor, forgotten. She was breathing quick, pained breaths, head still in hand when the guard burst into the room. He came running over to her, kneeling beside her form. Another flash of pain rushed through her, she let out another scream. Taking in a sharp breath she tried to focus. “Inu-Inuyasha.” She spoke through clenched teeth. “Go, get Inuyasha.” She hoped the guard could understand her words as another wave came over her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guard stood and went to run from the room but nearly collided with a shirtless Inuyasha at the doorway. “Kagome?” Inuyasha shoved past the guard, coming to a skidding halt near her. She managed to glance up at him as he dropped to the floor beside her. When her stormy eyes met his amber ones, hers fogged over, turning their glossy white. Then the screaming started. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Thousands of men marched in formations. Each was dressed in a short sand-colored tunic underneath a small black breastplate. Their shoulders were adorned with a patch of fur, varying in different shades of brown. They wore pelts around their waists and had long bushy tails. Every leg was covered from ankle to knee with a pelt that acted as shin guards, but they walked barefoot. They all had the pointed ears marking them as demons but their eyes were unblinking, staring straight ahead. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The formation of men was suddenly translucent, their forms appearing to weave from side to side, blurring slightly. The sigil banner carried by one of the front men was purple embellished with a white lotus. But it too began to waver, flickering in and out of visibility. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Kagome opened her eyes she was surprised to find herself lying on her bed. “Wha…” She started to speak but her words were replaced with a groan as a vice-like pressure overwhelmed her head. She placed a hand to her forehead. Looking up she noticed Inuyasha was sitting at the edge of her bed, studying her closely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ok? You seemed like you were having another vision, you started screaming like last time but then you fainted.” His golden eyes scanning over her face, searching for something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The recollection of the vision came flooding back to her as she found her bearings. She drew in a sharp breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kag-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha’s words were cut off as Kagome’s hand clamped over his mouth, stopping him from speaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait. Listen. Ten rows of twenty in each group and ten groups by ten groups. How many is that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha raised a brow at her before closing his eyes for a moment, calculating. He reached up and took a hold of her wrist to pull it from his mouth. He lowered her hand but didn’t release her wrist. “That’s about twenty thousand. Why? What did you see?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome gulped, looking into his eyes, hers full of worry and anxiety. “I saw what seemed to be the same vision as before. But it was a little different. Thanks to you, I was able to pay attention more. That’s how many men there were. But there was something really weird happening. They were marching but they were like brainless. No fidgeting, no scratching, just staring ahead and walking. And they would go all see through sometimes and seem blurry, then it would flicker and then they would be normal again. The banner was doing the same thing, but it was flashing between the Tsuchigumo sigil and another that I haven't seen, it wasn’t on any of those scrolls you showed me. ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder if that’s normal? I don’t know anything about oracles or how this is supposed to work. But if it really is the Tsuchigumo like you originally saw, then perhaps the soldiers are an illusion and they are pretending to be someone else? What did the men look like?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome conveyed everything she remembered about the men, from what they were wearing to their pointed ears and tails. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm.” Inuyasha turned his gaze towards the wall, lost in thought and thinking out loud. “Sounds like the wolves, though there’s no way that it’s Kouga’s pack, they don’t have that many men. If the Tsuchigumo are really pretending to be Kouga’s pack per-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha’s muttering was interrupted by Kagome. “There's something else, they weren’t in the same place. The background before was kinda plain, which I think is why I couldn’t really remember it last time. But this time, I could see a small village in the distance, like they were passing by it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you remember what the village looked like?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome closed her eyes for a moment, trying to recall the details of the village. “It wasn’t very big, and the houses were similar to the ones here, the human ones. But the roofs were different. Like, ummm. Rounded shingles? No, like they were curved I think, does that make sense? There was a larger building too, it was built in the same style as the houses but there were clotheslines outside, a lot of them.” She shook her head, opening her eyes and looking up at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha nodded in appreciation. “Actually that all does make sense. That sounds like a village that’s not too far off from here. And sadly it’s between us and those mountains. Sounds like it might really be the Tsuchigumo after all. You should rest, I'll send Sango and Rin up to check on you. I need to go speak to Sesshomaru.” He rubbed the pad of his thumb across the inside of her wrist before releasing her and standing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he was at the doorway, he turned back to her. “Kagome.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” She responded in a breathless whisper, finally registering his shirtlessness. His finely chiseled abs and deep adonis belt caused a flash of heat in her core. She was fighting the urge not to bite her lip at the site. She had a hard time tearing her eyes away from his body to look up at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great job.” His words were sweet and genuine sounding but Kagome could tell that he was fighting a smirk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh gods, he knows I’m checking him out! </span>
  </em>
  <span>She flushed in embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, he turned and was gone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha sent the guard to fetch Sango and Rin for Kagome, knowing that Shippo would be up soon for his shift. He went back to his room, closing the door behind himself and leaning against it. He slid down to the floor, dropping his head into his hands with an exasperated sigh. His senses were flooding, overwhelmed with the scent of lavender and honey, and the feeling of her soft skin. His heart throbbed at the thought of her screams. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She never complains or has mentioned the visions being painful, but gods if it doesn’t make me panic. What is happening to me? I can’t stop thinking about her when she’s not around and her scent is always in my mind. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stood, knowing he should shower and change so he could track down Sesshomaru. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha had stopped by a short while later to let the girls know that they would be travelling out of the city the next day. That they would be heading out just before dawn, and to pack enough things for a possible couple days. When Kagome had asked where they were going, he had just said that it was less than a day away and that they would be there before the day was over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trip was short and uneventful. Kagome had ridden safely in a small carriage with Sango, spending most of the time talking about Kagome’s latest vision and seeing Inuyasha without a shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sango laughed at her when she described in detail how finely chiseled his abs were. “Girl, you got it bad. Just be careful, he’s still a demon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno Sango. It feels like more than physical attraction, though he is gorgeous. It’s just, like when he looks at me, it feels like he’s seeing into me, and there’s this pull. Like I need to grab hold and never let go.” Kagome shook her head. “I’m not sure how to describe it properly. There’s something there that’s not normal. Something...special.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sango took her friend's hand. “Everything will work out, Kagome. You’ll see.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they arrived at what was apparently the nearby wolf city, Kagome was surprised at how different it was. There were no surrounding walls, the city was tucked into a little clearing in the middle of the forest. There were several large buildings but most of them were similar in appearance. The wolves seemed to lead a more simple life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their group had been greeted by several wolves and directed to a small area where they could set up their tents for the night. The wolf city apparently didn’t have any accommodations for guests. Some of the Inu guards began setting up tents and some were unloading the belongings. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome followed by Sango were led to what Inuyasha had said was the wolves’ town hall, where their council had meetings when necessary. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly the town hall was smaller than the surrounding buildings, a simple wooden building with double doors. It reminded Kagome of an old fashioned church. There were only a few people waiting inside when the Inu group was led inside. One of the men, who had been in the middle of a conversation turned when they entered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He strolled towards them, he was about a head taller than Kagome and wore a similar outfit to the demons she had seen in her vision. He had long black hair that was tied up into a high ponytail and a fur headband adorning his head. He seemed to only have eyes for Kagome, eyeing her as he approached. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hardly stopping to acknowledge Sesshomaru and Inuyasha before stopping in front of Kagome, barely an arms length away. “You must be the oracle.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m Kagome.” She was nervous but supplied him with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned at her, before kneeling, taking one of her hands. “Oracle, your beauty is a gift to all of mankind. You may call me Kouga, I am the leader of this pack.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kouga, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Her cheeks burned, and she fought the urge to look away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stood, not letting go of her hand. “It would be an honor if you’d allow me to show you around our city.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” Inuyasha blurted out. “What about the meeting?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kouga glanced behind him at Inuyasha. “There’s time. We have to wait for the others to arrive. Plus you said you wished to speak to the wandering monk, he should be here soon as well. Kagome and I will be back in a bit, in time for the meeting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kouga held out his arm for her, a pleasant smile adorning his handsome face. Kagome blushing again, looped her arm through his. There was a low growl from the group behind them. He led her towards the exit. When they reached the door, Sango caught up with them, placing a hand on Kagome’s shoulder to get her attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, Oracle.” Sango spoke, using Kagome’s official title in front of the others. “It’s still quite muddy out there. If you’ll be out on the streets, we should tie up your skirts.” Kneeling down, she began gathering up the bottom of Kagome’s dress and loosely pulling it to one side. She tied the fabric with a gold, rope-like band. She stood, bowing to them slightly. “Enjoy your walk, M’lady.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Sango.” Kagome turned her attention back to Kouga. “Shall we be on our way?” Giving him a shy smile before blushing again and looking away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my lady.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He gave her his best lady seducing grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they left the town hall he guided her down a street. Their pace was slow as Kagome took in all the buildings. Each was almost identical in size, and shape, only the outside decor varied from building to building. The lack of variation and extravagance was surprising to Kagome. They were all two stories and about as wide as two houses together. A small set of steps led up to a wrap around covered porch. Each side of the buildings seemed to hold multiple windows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They seem too big and plain to be houses. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are these houses?” She gestured towards the wooden buildings. Her brows scrunched together in confusion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep. Those are our pack houses. See, even though we are demons, we are still wolves. We prefer to be surrounded with the members of the pack. So groups of us live together in the same house. There are common rooms, like a living room and kitchen and such, but we all have our own bedroom. Some of the mated couples like to branch off on their own or live in a small packhouse with other mated couples but for the most part there are about a dozen of us in each one.” Kouga smiled down at her, seeming pleased by her relaxed demeanor around him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that makes sense. But I thought wolves liked to live in or near caves. Why does your pack live in the forest?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right. Wolves do enjoy the safety of a cave. But you have to remember that almost all of us were alive during the technology era. Before the demons took back over and everything was convenience, technology, sky scrappers, and the hustle and bustle of it all. So we were a little spoiled with the comfort of the more modern cave, the house. There are some of us though that didn’t agree with the way we had decided to set up and live so they left, preferring to find caves to set up homes in or near. Going back to their more instinctual sides. They left the continent in search of the perfect home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But...Why would they travel so far? Aren’t there mountains in the east?” Looking around, she only saw packhouses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Are there just that many wolves in the city? Or is there nothing else to see and he just wanted an excuse to get me alone?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There are mountains to the east, yes. But remember what else lives in those mountains. That's Tsuchigumo territory. They are disgusting, terrifying beasts and we don’t want to be near them. Plus, as a lot of spiders do, they enjoy living in caves, so pretty much any accessible cave in the mountains is occupied.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh right. The Tsuchigumo. How could I have forgotten.” She said dryly, shuddering slightly at the thought of giant spiders. “So.” Thinking to change the subject. “What else is there to see other than the packhouses?” They had been walking for a solid ten minutes and every street they turned down consisted of more packhouses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well to be honest, that’s all we really have in the city. I mean there is a small market area but it’s not really much, travelling merchants and such are free to come and set up there, but there aren't really many of those.” Kouga pursed his lips in thought. “Yeah it’s kinda boring in the city as far as sight seeing goes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm, ok.” Kagome looked around, trying to find something else to ask him about, he seemed to enjoy answering her questions. Like he was pleased that she wished to know more about them. “Where is the human area?” Hoping to see how the Ookami humans lived. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Uhhhh.” When Kagome’s eyes turned to him in confusion at his hesitation, he turned his eyes away from her. “They don’t live in the city.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? What do you mean? How do you own humans if they don’t live here? Where do they live?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Weeeeeeell.” Kouga drew out the word, stalling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, spill.” Kagome playfully elbowed him in the side with the arm he had a hold of. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok. Ok.” He led her over to a bench near a cluster of trees. “Let’s sit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome sat and instantly turned so she was mostly facing Kouga, giving him her undivided attention, feeling for some reason as if she was about to receive some juicy gossip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, stop giving me those pleading eyes. Listen, it’s not really common knowledge among humans. Humans from different cities never meet, so it’s not like they can trade information. It’s not really a big deal to know, it’s just more of a….” He struggled to find the right word. “Embarrassment? I guess, that’s the best way to describe it.” He sighed, looking down at his hands in his lap. “Our city isn’t very rich, we hunt for most of our own food and we have enough trade value to keep things afloat, but we don’t really have the equity to support all our humans.” Kagome raised one brow in confusion. “We have humans, but they live outside the city, in their own little villages. They have small fields and grow their own crops for food. But they also have jobs that provide trade for the city. Our village to the southwest is a small lumbering camp. And the village to the east is our best trade work, the humans there are tanners and leatherworkers. The wolves in the city hunt for food, and after we harvest the meat, the hide and such goes to the village to be processed for leather and goods.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, that makes sense, but what I’m still confused about, is why they don’t live </span>
  <em>
    <span>here </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you see, having humans inside the city would be a little troublesome, not only is it more dangerous for both sides to be living so close together but that would mean that we would need to help provide for them. We can’t provide enough food and support for our pack and the humans. Having them live off on their own, ensures that they provide for themselves and we can provide for ourselves.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So...Why is that an embarrassment then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kouga sighed again. “Was hoping you forgot that little bit. Well you see, it’s commonly known throughout the demons that having humans living in your city is a sign of power and money. When a city has humans living inside the walls, it shows that the demons have enough money to support them, provide shelter, food, and care for them. As well as having the extra manpower to keep the humans and demons from… fighting? So it’s an embarrassment because it’s a symbol that we aren’t a rich city. But it’s also a personal embarrassment because it means that we don’t have the capability to protect our humans. Sure we send scouts to do rounds around the villages to check for threats and dangers, but it’s not always enough.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So… Having humans live in the city is a sign of power but is also to protect them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kouga nodded. “Yeah. There are a lot of demons out there, not all of them are civil, and some are just wild. Some attack and kill everything they see, some do it for food, some do it for fun. Then there are demons from other cities, looking for any stray humans to swipe. Taking them back to their own cities for labor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds more like you and the humans have a symbiotic relationship rather than you ‘owning’ them. You each provide for yourselves but they provide you trade and you offer some protection with scouts and such.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I suppose that’s true. Unfortunately, Kagome, demons own humans. That’s the world we live in now. Even if some of us do not agree.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like you and I could be really good friends Kouga.” She grinned at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha leaned against the wall, trying to stay away from the growing crowd. Crossing his arms and closing his eyes he leaned his head back against the wall, and sighed. He’d been agitated at himself since Kagome left. He hated how jealous and possessive he had felt not only when Kouga had asked her to go on a walk alone but more so when she had agreed to go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I shouldn’t be having these feelings. But I don’t think I can fight them anymore. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m assuming you’re Inuyasha?” A voice interrupted his thoughts. “I heard you were looking for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha cracked one eye to study the man in front of him. The man was average height and wearing a long black robe with a purple kasaya overtop. His black hair was tied back into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck and he wore wooden sandals. He carried a golden shakujo and Inuyasha was surprised that he hadn’t heard the man coming. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This woman is distracting me way too much. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What exactly do you know about oracles?” Inuyasha questioned the monk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Straight to the point huh? No, it’s a pleasure to meet you, you’re so amazing and famous that I've even heard of you?” Miroku gasped, trying hard to to sound offended.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a glare, Inuyasha spoke. “Look, I’m here on business. Other than this alliance, you’re one of my reasons for coming. Now answer the question. What do you know about oracles? Or better yet, do you know </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> about oracles?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miroku leaned against his staff, bringing one hand up to stroke his chin in thought. “Hmmm. Well, I know not much is known about them anymore, since there hasn’t been one in a very long time.” He paused, dropping his hand to look over Inuyasha. “I’ve heard that you have managed to find one. Is it really true?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. She’s here with us. So do you know anything at all, monk?” He was growing frustrated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I actually do know a little, but it’s information that has been past on through word of mouth so I can’t say wholeheartedly how much of it is accurate. Apparently there is a bit of a learning curve. It doesn’t come completely naturally. No one knows what triggers visions, it’s said to be unique to each oracle. But if they can learn to channel and focus their power, then they can call upon the visions whenever they want. Though summoning one like that causes a deal of strain and is draining on the mind and body. I’ve also heard that some have been able to summon visions about a specific person if they are in direct contact with them. There’s also been rumors that a few oracles have been able to recall visions of the past. Don’t forget that this is all speculative, but as with most rumors there’s probably some truth to it as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha studied that man, his heart rate had stayed steady and he didn’t appear to be perspiring. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He either is telling the truth or believes that what he is telling me is the truth.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems like you know a lot more than you were letting on.” Inuyasha spoke gruffly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes well. Oracles possess a magical ability, and that </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>my topic of expertise. Every man needs a hobby. You learn things, traveling as much and as far as I have.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Riiiight. Listen, is there any way that you think you could help my oracle adjust to these powers? Help her through this ‘learning curve’ as you put it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miroku gave him a sly smile. “I might be able to take a little detour in my journey, be delayed a bit if you will… for the right price that is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha looked around at the already too crowded hall, they would be starting their meetings soon. “How about we say you will have food, shelter, and safety in our city for now. And if you’re helpful, we won’t kill you.” He gave the monk a predatory grin, showing his fangs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miroku held up his hands in defense. “Hey, no need to get violent. You have a deal, I’ll help your oracle.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kouga and Kagome made it back to the hall just before the meeting time. Once inside he released her arm and turned to face her. He took her hand in his, bowing slightly he laid a tender kiss on the back. “Kagome my dear. It was a pleasure to share your company. Should you wish it, you’re always welcome in my city, whether for a visit or to stay permanently. We would welcome you with open arms.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome blushed fiercely. “Thank you Lord Kouga. I appreciate your offer but my home is in Inu city.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome was pulled away from Kouga by strong hands on her arms, she was pulled into a firm chest. “Trying to steal our oracle before the negotiations can even begin huh, Kouga?” Inuasha’s voice was a low growl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all. I was merely extending an open invitation to my city. Kagome is no possession, but a person, you would do well not to forget that Inuyasha.” With that Kouga turned and walked away, heading towards his gathering council members. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha led Kagome over to one of the benched tables, he motioned for her to sit before moving to take a place beside her. “The meeting will be starting soon. Should be pretty boring and Sesshomaru will do most of the talking for us.” He sighed. “Politics is more his thing than mine. I don’t have the patience for it.” Kagome hid a smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha had not been wrong, things had been boring and seemed to be going in circles. Some of Kouga’s people didn’t seem to believe there was any threat coming. Some wanted an absurd amount of trade for an alliance, even though they were the ones that had been asking for an alliance with the Inu’s for years. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome stifled a yawn as the evening dragged on. Her eyes began to droop slightly and she jumped when Inuyasha’s hand gently touched hers. Leaning over he whispered into her ear. “You should head back to your tent. Who knows how long we will be here. Get some rest, Sango should be waiting for you in your tent.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She laid her other hand on top of his, enjoying the contact. “Thank you.” She whispered back. As she made a move to stand, she could’ve sworn that he had sniffed her, but when she looked at him, his attention was already back to the front of the hall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she exited the hall, her guard for the night fell into step behind her. When they arrived at her overly large tent, he stopped her. “Let me just glance inside first.” He disappeared inside for a few moments before reemerging. “All clear, just your maid in there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Kagome muttered before going in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank goodness. I’m exhausted.” Sango stood from Kagome’s bed. “I’ll fetch you some water and then I’m heading to bed.” She left the tent, only to return a few minutes later. She had two large bowls tucked under one arm and was carrying a hefty pitcher with steaming water in both hands. She set the pitcher down before laying a bowl on the small table by Kagome’s bed and then one on the floor beside Kagome’s trunk. Sango divided the water between the two bowls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll replace the water in the morning. You’ll be ok for the night right?” When Kagome nodded in response, Sango smiled. “My tent is the small one right over there.” She pointed in its general direction. “You can come get me or send someone for me if you do need anything. Oh, and we will </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>talk about that walk with Kouga tomorrow, got it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome grinned at her friend. “Sure. Goodnight Sango.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Sango left, Kagome washed her hands and face in the water from the bowl on her table. Feeling a little more refreshed she lowered herself to the top of the trunk and eagerly plunged her feet into the basin on the floor, sighing in relief. The long walk earlier had really taken a toll on her feet and she found herself wishing for shoes again. She sat soaking her feet for a good five minutes before the temperature dropped enough to not be enjoyable any longer. She scrubbed her feet off before toweling them dry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing a book that Inuyasha had suggested reading from her trunk, she plopped herself down onto her bed. Well her cot with a thin padded layer, the best they could do for her when travelling on such short notice with having to provide their own accommodations. She was exhausted and was too tired and lazy to even change into her nightgown or remove any of her jewelry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laying her head back on the pillow she sighed. An image of Inuyasha came to her when she closed her eyes. His pools of honeyed amber studying her with such intensity that she felt her body flush with heat. She recalled the feeling of his lips on hers, and his body pressed close. She fought tears down at the remembrance of the kiss and the seeming rejection afterwards. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Inuyasha, why do you fill every thought? </span>
  </em>
  <span>His face was still on the back of her eyelids as she drifted off into sleep, book left unopened on her chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome’s eyes shot open, heart racing. She sat up, book falling to the bed. Looking around the now dark corners of her tent, she didn’t see anything. “Must’ve just been a bad dream.” She took a deep breath, trying to steady her heart. When a hand clasped over her mouth, she let out a muffled scream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Someone dragged her from the bed, one hand still over her mouth. Kagome struggled, not being able to see who it was. “Shut up, bitch.” An angry voice that Kagome didn’t recognize hissed in her ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of a stranger’s voice set her into a full blown panic. She began to struggle against the arm that was wrapped around her chest, holding her close. He was dragging her towards the back of the tent. Kagome clawed viciously at the arm, feeling a warm dampness underneath her nails as she tore through flesh. The man cursed quietly but didn’t release his hold. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome was trying to get her mouth open enough to attempt to bite at the hand but stopped when another man entered the tent. His back was to them but he wore an Inu guard uniform and was dragging a body into the tent. The man dropped the limp body of the guard that had escorted her to her tent to the ground and turned. “Shut her up would you. Do you want to get caught now after all the planning?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m trying, but she’s fighting me. You’d think a pampered thing like this would just faint.” The man holding her responded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Inu guard looked familiar but Kagome couldn’t quite place him. He rolled his eyes. “Guess I have to do everything myself.” He made a move for them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome took the opportunity to do something she had seen some of the guards do in the training grounds when grabbed from behind while facing multiple foes. She jumped, relying on the grappler to support her weight, she kicked both legs out, hitting the Inu guard squarely in the chest with both feet. The Inu guard stumbled back, tripping over her trunk, knocking the water basin over and fell to the ground. The unbalance of weight sent the man grasping her staggering back, he fell into the small table, shattering it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Kagome could get her bearings to stand up, the Inu guard was back on his feet. He was coming at her with a look of murder on his face. She hardly saw the fist coming as it slammed into her cheekbone. Her vision swam as she tried to shake off the blackness. It was no use. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter contains attempted sexual assault and heavy violence.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kagome woke with a loud groan, her head pounded and her face ached. Her face was pressed to something that was cold and damp. The hard surface scratching her tender cheek. Sucking in a deep breath she instantly wished she hadn’t, she let out a strangled cough, the thick, musty air burning her lungs. She blinked her eyes open, confused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Where am I? Why is it so dark?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to push herself up and found it was difficult. Her hands were bound tightly with a length of rope. She struggled against them for a moment, trying to pull her hands free. The ropes seemed to get tighter around her wrists, digging in. When the memories of the two men in her tent came back to her, she felt all the blood rush from her face, her stomach dropping. As she tried to sit up again, she realized her ankles too were bound together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not being able to see anything she tried to awkwardly crawl forward, struggling in the dress she still wore. Using her hands to feel in front of her, she moved slowly. When her hands suddenly reached forward and only felt air she managed to let out a small shriek before she tipped forward. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily it was a short drop but she landed with a thud, the breath from her lungs escaping in a rush. Landing on her side, her head bounced off the hard surface and she felt the warmth of blood on her forehead. Her shoulder screamed at her from the impact and she let out a whimper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nice going Kagome. More head damage, just what you need. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she heard muffled voices approaching she tensed, trying to push herself back up. Her shoulder gave out, not supporting the weight she was trying to put on it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, did you have a little tumble? Poor baby.” One of the men’s voices from her tent asked from above her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome looked up towards the voice but couldn’t see anything. “Who are you? What do you want?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well princess.” The man jumped down, Kagome heard him land somewhere near her. “You see, we want separate things, my partner and I. Now, he’s got a buyer for you, and me? Well I was told that if I helped get you out of camp then I could have some fun with you before they take you away.” She heard the crunch of boots on the hard surface, and she tried to cringe away from him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A boot landed roughly against her side, sending her flying a few feet before she landed back down, gasping for air, trying to clutch at her side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” She croaked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well apparently an oracle fetches a pretty handsome price. And while I don’t really care about the money, I care more about seeing you suffer, like you made me suffer. You get hurt inside your own room and then suddenly I’m on latrine duty for all of the scouting missions. I’m the laughing stock of the men.” The man’s voice, she realised was the Inu guard, raised in anger before Kagome felt his hands on her. He was grabbing at the front of her dress, yanking her to her feet. He started sniffing her, before Kagome felt his sandpaper-like tongue on her cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome let out another whimper, trying to shove him away from her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You smell like that wolf leader and the hanyou. Seems like you really get around. Maybe I should have a turn.” His hot breath spoke close to her ear before he dropped her to the ground. Climbing on top of her, he started to pull her dress up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome tried to push him off with her bound hands, kicking with her feet. He swatted her hands away, unaffected. “Get off me!” She cried. “Someone help!” Tears began to stream, leaving hot trails down her cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d managed to get her dress up to her knees when there was another voice from somewhere uptop. “Hey! What are you doing? None of that. You can’t damage the goods. She’s worth double the price as a virgin.” It was the voice of the wolf demon that had attacked her in the tent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You said I could have my fun, well this is part of it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said not that. Have your fun some other way, wounds will heal but that won’t. So unless you can afford to pay half her cost, you’ll not be fucking her.” The wolf growled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man stood up from her with a huff. He bent down, giving her a firm punch in the mouth. “Shut up slut.” Kagome quieted her sobs, licking her lip where it had split, the lip already swelling up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen here, wolf.” The guard spat with disgust. “I’ll do as I please and then when I’m finished, you can take her and do as you please.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The hell you will!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The guard jumped back up and Kagome thought she heard a shove. When she heard sounds that sounded like fighting, and the arguing from them picked up, she rolled over onto her stomach. She pushed herself up onto her hands and knees, her shoulder shaking slightly. Trying to crawl again, she tried to put some distance between them and herself. Wishing her eyes would adjust to the dark better, she tried to feel along the wall while crawling, dragging her shoulder along the wall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Think Kagome, come on. You can do this, find a way out. Or somewhere to hide. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She shook her head at the thought, knowing that they would easily be able to scent her out in the space. She thought that she had been able to make some good distance when her shoulder slipped on grimy metal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She fought down her cry of surprise, catching herself on her hands as she slipped forward. Sitting up to feel out with her hands, she felt what she thought was a large metal grate. Feeling along the surface she frantically searched for an opening. There was a small gap where the grate seemed to be cracked open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not big enough to slip through. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She frowned, looking back at the way she had come even though she couldn’t see anything. She thought she still heard the voices arguing, but wasn’t sure if that was her hoping they were still preoccupied or if they actually were. She tried to find a good grip on the slick metal near the opening before giving it a tug. It squeaked slightly and she cringed. Almost throwing herself at the opening, she tried to force herself through it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was almost all the way through when there was a tug on her dress. “Where are you going?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Kagome sobbed. She tried kicking at him, not being able to see in the dark. She felt her foot make contact with his face and he let out a few curses. Attempting to crawl forward in what felt like a small round tunnel, she heard a rip coming from her dress. She threw her body forward, the dress ripping free from his grasp. Panicking she began crawling again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck! No, we can’t fit through that. Go outside and around. We can cut her off.” Their voices faded away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome crawled through the small tunnel, feeling like she was making no progress with her bindings. She had crawled for what felt like ages, her muscles aching and burning. When she saw the faint hint of light and the smell of fresh air she sobbed in relief. The grate at the end of the tunnel lay abandoned in the grass. Gasping in the clean air, she tried to stand as she exited the tunnel. Resulting in tripping herself on the metal grate. A sharp sting came from her leg, it began to burn and she looked to see the grate had a sharp edge that had bitten into her leg. She instinctively reached for the leg, hissing in pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sharp…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome’s mind clicked, trying to awkwardly lift her legs up, she attempted to saw at the ropes. When she felt the ropes loosen, she breathed out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. She yanked at the ropes, pulling her legs free.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Go now! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her mind screamed at her. Without another thought, she stood and ran. Trying to take in the surroundings she could make out by moonlight. She didn’t know where she was or what direction she should be going, she just knew that she was running away from the direction </span>
  <em>
    <span>they </span>
  </em>
  <span>were. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome ran through the forest, her already torn dress snagging on bushes and fallen branches. She was trying her best to hold it up and out of the way but it was slowing her down. Her naked feet pounding against the forest floor echoed around her. She was out of breath, but she knew she couldn’t stop. Her heart was beating faster than a rabbit’s - each beat pounding in her ears, deafening her as she ran. She risked a quick glance behind her and instantly regretted it as she tripped, falling to the cold, muddy ground. Her hands barely caught her fall - her palms burning in a sharp pain from being ripped open. The twigs and sharp rocks had torn into her flesh and she already knew as she took off again what she would see when she looked at them. More fresh blood. No good…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kagome you idiot, now you’ll never be able to escape, they’ll smell you a mile away. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to blink back tears, not wanting them to distract her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You can do this, you can make it back, just a little further. They’ll be looking for me, won’t they? They’ll come and meet me on the way? Take me back to safety, please! Inuyasha!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stumbled again, falling to her knees as blurs of color crossed her vision. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No! Not now! No! </span>
  </em>
  <span>She clutched at her head, squeezing her eyes closed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Focus, don’t do this now. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was tackled to the ground, letting out a startled cry as she landed flat on her stomach, arms out in front of her. When the Inu guard rolled her over she started kicking and swatting at him, trying to push him off her. But she was at a disadvantage and he was far too heavy. He straddled her hips, keeping her legs pinned down. He held her bound arms down above her head as his other hand reached for the tie on his breeches. “I’m gonna fuck that tight little cunt and then not even the hanyou will want you anymore.” His venomous words seemed to drip from his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-NOOO!” Her broken shrill echoed off the surrounding trees, she fought harder. Trying to pull her arms free, or buck him off of her. “HELP! Somebody, please!” Her screams died down into a sob. She sucked in one last sharp breath. “INUYASHAAAAA!” She prayed that someone would come, but his face was in her mind as the hot tears streamed down her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A white blur flashed across her vision and the weight was lifted from her. Without hesitation, and without stopping to even look at what had happened, she pushed herself up and ran. She hesitated briefly when she saw the small crowd of soldiers standing nearby. Seeing Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Shippo at the front of the group got her moving again. She ran straight to them and into Shippo’s arms. Sobs of relief escaping as he wrapped his arms around her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sounds of popping, tearing and gurgling followed by a deep, pain filled scream pounded against her ears. When she turned to look towards the sound, Shippo’s arms closed tighter around her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Kagome. Don’t look.” His voice was a terrified whisper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She struggled a bit, pushing out of his arms to turn. There was a flash of silver for a moment before she saw. The Inu guard that had moments ago been pinning her down was only half there. One arm had been ripped off and discarded off to the side. Chunks of flesh and muscle were being ripped from his chest, blood gushing down the form. When the tearing of hair and scalp began flying Kagome glanced down and to the side. The sounds of bones snapping and wet gurgling sounds echoed in her ears and rattled her mind.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that Inuyasha?” She whispered the question to Shippo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” He whispered. “Stay back. He’s wild and not in control when he’s like this. He will follow suit to anyone that comes near. We should probably get out of here Sesshomaru.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re probably right Shippo, would be safer for the men to all back up while he’s distracted and let him calm down on his own.” Sesshomaru’s voice was still cool but he spoke with a low tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t just leave him out here like this.” Kagome hissed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can, should, and will.” Was the icy response. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Kagome took a step forward and Shippo reached for her arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kagome, don’t!” He hissed at her. “He won’t know who we are! He’s not himself. He’s wild when he’s full demon!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome yanked her arm from Shippo, and marched forward towards the still form of Inuyasha. He was standing with his back towards them, seeming to be breathing heavily, hunched over what bits were left of the guard. Blood was running down his arms, dripping off the ends of his claws into the puddles on the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she drew near, Inuyasha stilled, tensing. He whipped around, growling at her, fangs exposed, one hand clenching claws into a fist. The sight of his red eyes caused Kagome to take a sharp intake of breath and hesitate for a moment. But she managed to take another step, before he moved. He was a blur just moments before he was standing in front of her, snarling. Tensing, she stood perfectly still, closing her eyes briefly to collect her wits. Opening her eyes again, she looked at him, studying his face. He had similar purple slashes across his cheeks to Sesshomaru, and his normally lovely pools of honey were gone, but she could still see him, he was in there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Inu-Inuyasha?” She asked quietly, stretching up her bound hands as if to touch his face. When he snapped out and grabbed her wrist she gasped in surprise, the blood from his hand running down her arm. It took all her effort not to try to pull away as he yanked her forward, close enough that had her hands not been in the way, their chests would be touching. She remained calm as he leaned forward, sniffing her, one wrist still in his grip. He sniffed her hair then down to her neck, when she felt his tongue lap across the tender spot where neck met shoulder, a shudder ran down her body and her breath hitched. She let out a shaky breath, her emotions rollercoasting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His red eyes met hers again, and she felt the scraping of his claws against her flesh for a moment before her bindings fell loosely from her wrists to the ground. “Inuyasha.” She whispered a choked sob as tears began to steam down her face. The demon leaned forward and sniffed at the tears. Closing her eyes she leaped forward, throwing her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest, not caring that it was coated in sticky blood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His arms came to wrap around her and pulled her tighter against him. “Kagome?” His voice was hesitant and broken.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turned her face towards him, and was met with the familiar pools of amber. His eyes scanned her face, and he reached his hands up to touch her face tenderly. He hesitated slightly before leaning forward, running his tongue along the cut on her forehead. The throbbing eased, and she sniffled. When she heard a low whimper coming from him she began to bawl, throwing her face back into his chest, hugging him as tightly as she could manage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha rested his cheek on top of her head, her body tucked close into his. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here sooner.” His voice was a pained whisper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew you would come.” Was her only reply. The adrenaline finally started to wear down and she began to feel exhausted. When her knees began to quiver and buckle, Inuyasha leaned down to scoop her up into his arms. He carried her bridal style towards the group waiting for them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome leaned her head against his chest, trying not to drift off. She wanted to stay with him a bit longer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Inuyasha.” Sesshomaru’s cold voice was stern and scolding, as Inuyasha strolled passed him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck off.” Was his short reply, granting his brother a growl to go alongside his words. He took off in a dashing sprint, towards what Kagome hoped was a safe place to rest. She had begun to nod off, the running soothing her into sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I need a woman healer!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome awoke to the sound of Inuyasha’s raised voice just outside her tent. She was back in her tent, resting on her bed. She glanced around, feeling groggy. It seemed someone had straightened things up from the mess that had been created. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?! Because she’s an injured </span>
  <em>
    <span>woman! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Who had gods know what done to her! Find me some form of a healer that is a woman now, or so help me you’ll be the one needing a healer.” Inuyasha’s voice had died down into a low threatening growl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome heard him let out an exhausted sigh before he let out another low growl. “Not now Sesshomaru.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, now.” Came a cool voice that sounded as if it was getting closer. “What were you thinking? You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>that licking the wounds of another who is not your mate is taboo. And yet you did it anyways, in front of our men nonetheless. I don’t know what has gotten into you lately but you need to get your head out of the clouds and start acting like the general you’re supposed to be. We have no idea how big of a threat is coming towards us but this alliance is very real and I need your head back where it belongs. You didn’t save an innocent woman today, you saved an asset, you need to start treating her as such.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome’s heart raced, knowing this was a conversation she wasn’t meant to hear. She closed her eyes and let out a small cough, trying to alert them that she was now awake. Apparently it had been a horrible idea as the small cough stirred up all of the gunk she had breathed in earlier. She leaned up onto one elbow, coughing uncontrollably.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha came rushing into the tent. “Kagome? Are you ok?” He knelt beside her bed. When she lifted her eyes to look into his, he reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fresh tears began to form in her eyes when the tent flap opened again. Kouga strolled in, carrying a steaming bowl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get out of here wolf!” Inuyasha growled at him, jerking to his feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You would do well to remember that this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>city. The healer is on her way, she’s gathering her supplies, she sent me with this.” Kouga motioned to the bowl before shoving past Inuyasha to kneel next to Kagome’s bed.  “Here.” He spoke in a gentle voice to her. “Drink some of this, everything will be alright.” Holding the bowl for her, he tipped the bowl as Kagome drank some of the bitter tasting broth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled away, coughing again. She laid her head back on the pillow as things started to spin. “Wha-what was that?” She managed to get out as her speech slurred. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck did you give her?” Inuyasha demanded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax.” Kouga stated as he stood. “The healer said Kagome would need some rest, and it would be easier to tend to her wounds if she was sleeping. It’s just som-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome couldn’t make out the rest of the words as her eyes drooped closed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! I know it's been a long while since I've posted an update. I've had some personal things I've been dealing with. The next chapter shouldn't take so long to come out but at this time I can't promise when it will happen. I hope you enjoy this chapter, dealing with Kagome after her incident, learning some of Rin's feelings, and a bit of InuKag fluff!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome slowly became aware of herself and her surroundings; the first thing she noticed was that she hurt. A lot. Her whole body ached, her muscles felt like they were on fire, and the pounding in her head was almost strong enough to distract her from everything else. The second thing she was aware of was voices, there were other people nearby and they were speaking in low hushed voices. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what that healer gave her, but whatever it was, was <em> strong </em>. If she was out all the way here and is still out… I dunno when she’ll wake up.” </p><p> </p><p>That sounded like Rin’s voice. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Is Rin here? When did Rin get here? Where is here? Where am I? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I think she’s starting to wake up.” </p><p> </p><p>That was Inuyasha, he sounded closer than Rin’s voice. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Inuyasha? Are you there? Can you hear me? Where am I? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“She doesn’t seem to be.” Kagome felt a cool hand on her forehead then the hand moved and was touching her arm. “Kagome? Can you hear me?” Rin’s voice was right beside her ear. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I can hear you. What happened? Rin? Where’s Inuyasha? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Her heart rate picked up.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh. There he is. Can you guys hear me?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe she’s dreaming? She seems like she’s still out.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No, I’m awake, I can hear you. Please. Can’t you hear me? Why aren’t you listening? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A warm hand took hers, rubbing soothing circles against her wrist. “Kagome. I hope you’re ok. We’re all waiting for you to wake up. We’ll be here.”</p><p> </p><p>The warmth of Inuyasha’s hand and his soothing voice was the last Kagome remembered before the darkness took her again. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“She’ll wake up when she’s ready, Lord Inuyasha. You just need to give her time. Rin and the other healer both said that the concoction the wolf healer gave her was strong but that her body might be keeping her from waking up. She went through a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>That voice was familiar too. <em> Who was that? </em></p><p> </p><p>“I know that.” Came a growled reply. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Inuyasha. You’re still here. I missed you. Where have I been? What’s going on? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me again, Rin.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a sigh. “She has a gash on her forehead, that I won’t be certain didn’t cause more damage until she wakes up; but the wound was already healing when she arrived. She has a torn shoulder muscle. Several fractured ribs. A sliced gash on her leg. Her hands and feet are scraped up, but those are minor. And-” Rin cleared her throat before continuing. “And she has several bruises on her hips and thighs.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Are they talking about me? Those are my wounds? When did that happen? What’s going on? Inuyasha? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“And we are positive that they didn’t...hurt her...more than that?” Inuyasha’s voice sounded strained, almost pained.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Inuyasha? Are you ok? Are you hurt too? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Rin’s voice was quiet. “We checked, but you know that. You would’ve been able to smell it. She’s going to be ok, Lord Inuyasha.” She sounded like she was trying to soothe and reassure him. </p><p> </p><p>The cool hand was back, running along her forehead, along her arms, rubbing her hands. “Kagome? Can you hear me?” Rin’s voice was soft in her ear. “Can you wake up now? We’re all worried. Kagome?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yes! I can hear you! Please! I can hear you! Help me wake up! Am I sleeping? Is that what this is? Sleep? Doesn’t feel like sleep… </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Kagome?” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Inuyasha. I miss you.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His warm hand took hers again. “Kagome, please. Wake up. It’s just me and you here. Do you think you could wake up for me? Please. I need to know that you’re ok.” His voice cracked. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Inuyasha? I’m ok. I’m here. Are you ok? You sound sad.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She felt a shift around her, and a warmth wrap around her. Surrounding her. It soothed something inside of her. </p><p> </p><p>“I miss you, Kagome.” Inuyasha’s voice was barely a whisper into her ear.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I miss you too. Where have I been? Don’t be sad anymore, Inuyasha.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Kagome?” His voice perked up. “Kagome, can you hear me?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yes! Yes! Inuyasha, I can hear you, I’m here! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Kagome.” His voice was more urgent. “Kagome, come on. Open your eyes. I know you can, just listen to my voice, please, open your eyes. Look at me.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome felt a warmth stir in her chest, a pulling deep inside of her. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Inuyasha.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kagome’s eyes felt heavy, weighed down. But she fought against it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Inuyasha is waiting. Come on, Kagome! You can do this! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes fluttered open slowly, there was dim moonlight coming in through the doors to the balcony. She struggled to keep her eyes from closing again. </p><p> </p><p>“Kagome!” Inuyasha pressed a kiss to her temple. “Thank the Gods. I’ll fetch Rin.” He leapt from the bed and made for the door before hesitating. He turned back and went back to her side and bent over her slightly to study her face, a hand coming up to run his knuckles tenderly across her cheek. “I’m glad you’re awake. I was so scared. I have to go get Rin now, but I’ll be right back. Just please. Don’t fall back asleep.” Leaning forward he placed a kiss lightly on her forehead. </p><p> </p><p>As he made to pull away, Kagome threw all her strength into moving her arm, resting her hand over his that still lay against her cheek. </p><p> </p><p>“Inuyasha.” Her voice was quiet. “You’re here. I’m glad you can hear me now. I was trying to tell you that I could hear you. But you couldn’t hear me.” </p><p> </p><p>There was a pained expression on his face before he placed another lingering kiss to her forehead. When he pulled away this time, Kagome’s arm dropped back down to the bed. She thought she saw wetness in his eyes as he turned from her, leaving the room. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome fought against the urge to close her eyes again, the darkness calling to her. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I was asleep? That’s what everyone kept saying. How long have I been asleep? How did I get here? What happened? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kagome’s mind fought hard against her, and she wasn’t sure if it was trying to help her remember or help her forget. </p><p> </p><p>“Kagome!” Rin’s loud voice came from the doorway as she came sprinting into the room. Sango close behind her. Both came up to Kagome’s bedside, and Kagome gave them a weak smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Kagome.” Rin said. “How are you feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome fought against herself to stay awake. “Tired.” Her voice was quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna ask you a few questions, is that ok?” Rin continued after a slight nod from Kagome. “Do you know where you are?”</p><p> </p><p>“The palace.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. And do you recognize us?”</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha stood quietly by the door, leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Kagome whispered. </p><p> </p><p>Rin began probing at Kagome’s ribs, causing her to wince slightly. “Did that hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just sore.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are our names?” Rin asked as she brushed the hair from Kagome’s face to study the cut on her forehead, running her cool hand across it. </p><p> </p><p>“Rin. Sango. Inuyasha.” Her breath came out in a soft, forced whisper. </p><p> </p><p>“You normally have a guard outside your room, do you know his name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shippo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Now this cut on your forehead, do you remember getting it?” Rin asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome shook her head. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s healing a lot faster than the rest of your injuries, any idea why?”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head again. </p><p> </p><p>“I did that.” Inuyasha said quietly from his spot by the door.</p><p> </p><p>Rin glanced at him over her shoulder and looked like she was going to speak and thought better of it. Turning back to Kagome, she smiled down at her. </p><p> </p><p>“You went on a trip recently, to visit the wolves. Do you remember that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I re-remember Kouga, and seeing his city. And the meeting to negotiate an alliance.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good. What else? What happened after the meeting?”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome closed her eyes, shaking her head, trying to recall. “I-I don’t remember.” She opened her eyes, looking up at Rin with a worried expression. “I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just try to think. You went back to your tent before the meeting was over. What happened after that, Kagome?”</p><p> </p><p>A piercing pain shot through Kagome’s head. She cringed, moving weak hands up to clasp her head. “I don’t know.” </p><p> </p><p>“Kagome?” Rin asked again. </p><p> </p><p>“Rin, stop th-” Inuyasha’s voice was interrupted by a blood-curdling scream. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome sat up, eyes tightly closed, nails digging into her scalp as she squeezed her head between her palms. The pain in her head intensified, her mind feeling like it was being crushed in a vice. Her scream continued and Rin jumped away from her as Inuyasha flew to Kagome’s side. He sat down next to her on the bed. </p><p> </p><p>“Kagome? Kagome, you’re ok. You’re safe here.” He tried to take her hands away from her head, his ears pinned tightly to his head, trying to block out the screaming. </p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha’s heart ached, hearing the pain and agony in her scream, tore through something inside of him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh, Kagome. I’m so sorry. I’m right here, I won’t let anything happen to you again. I’ll protect you.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha cradled her face in his hands. “Kagome.” He said gently. “You’re safe. Open your eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome felt an ache in her chest, Inuyasha’s voice once again calling to something deep inside of her. Her scream died off as she opened her eyes. Inuyasha sucked in a harsh breath as Kagome’s completely white eyes met his. They flashed for a second before the white bled away to reveal her normal cornflower blue. Kagome let out a sob as tears began to flow down her cheeks. Inuyasha folded her into his arms, hugging her tight to his chest and tucking her head under his chin before looking towards Rin.</p><p> </p><p>“No. More. Questions.” He growled. “You can check on her again in the morning. Go.”</p><p> </p><p>Rin and Sango gaped, wide-eyed at the scene before them. After a moment Sango took Rin’s arm and steered her out of the room. Inuyasha turned his head back to Kagome, burying his nose in her hair. Deeply breathing in her scent of lavender and honey, trying to soothe the throbbing in his chest. </p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha held her close as her sobs continued. After a while her tears slowed and her body slumped against him. Inuyasha leaned forward to gently rest Kagome’s sleeping form back onto her pillows. He brushed her hair back off her face and wiped the now drying tears from her cheeks. Scooting up, he leaned his back against the headboard, legs stretched out before him. Taking one of her hands into his, he rubbed circles on her wrist and closed his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kagome, what can I do? I want to take this pain away from you, but I don’t know how. All I know is that I will try harder, I will be there for you. I won’t let you hurt again.  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kagome blinked open tired eyes, sunlight streaming in through the balcony doors. Carefully sitting up she glanced around her room to find it empty. Scooting over to the edge of the bed, Kagome swung her legs out from under the covers. Slipping off of the mattress, one hand firmly on the bed for support, Kagome made her way towards the bathroom. As she came to the end of the bed she hesitated, standing tall she tested her balance. Wincing at the sharp pain in her side, she started forward, slowly shuffling feet. Halfway between the bed and the screen separating the bedroom and bathroom, Kagome felt lightheaded. Swaying slightly, she tripped on her feet, tumbling to her hands and knees. </p><p> </p><p>The bedroom door was flung open and Shippo rushed in. He was kneeling beside her in an instant, one hand on her back. “Kagome? Are you ok? What are you doing up? You shouldn’t be out of bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“I needed to use the restroom.” Kagome mumbled, head still fuzzy. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Shippo flushed. “Well let me get you back to bed, I’ll get Rin or Sango to come help you. You're not stable enough to be up without assistance.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome nodded, standing with Shippo’s help. One of his arms snaked around her waist as he guided her back to the bed. After he helped her settle back onto the bed, he turned to leave. He paused in the doorway. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not supposed to leave, but there’s no one else nearby to go fetch Sango. If anyone other than Sango, Rin, or me comes in, yell out for help, ok?” With a nod from Kagome, Shippo left, closing the door quietly behind him. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome wasn’t sure how much time passed by but it couldn’t have been more than a few minutes before the door cracked open and Sango came in. Kagome saw Shippo taking his place in front of the door again before the door closed. </p><p> </p><p>Sango came over to the bedside, offering Kagome a small sad smile. She hugged her tenderly. “I’m so glad you’re ok.” Sango whispered to her. She straightened before speaking again. “Now, let’s get you to the bathroom. After a bath, Rin should be bringing up some food and checking on you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome smiled. “Ok.” She slipped out of the bed again, and with Sango’s help successfully made it to the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>After helping her use the restroom, and drawing her a bath, Sango helped Kagome step into the tub and lower herself down into the water. The water stung the cuts and bruises on her body, but the ache soon faded, her muscles relaxing in the steaming lavender-scented water. Sango sat back on her knees beside the tub, arms folded over the side of the tub, watching her. </p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Inuyasha?” Kagome asked her.</p><p> </p><p>“Trying to get some sleep, I think. He didn’t leave your side for two and a half days so I can imagine he needs some.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that how long it was? Was I sleeping? It was strange; I didn’t feel like I was sleeping. Sometimes… sometimes it was like I was awake, I could hear people talking and I was responding, but it was… You guys couldn’t hear me. Then there would be darkness.” Kagome whispered. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, Rin thinks it was probably closer to a coma-like state than sleeping. You’re body and mind went through a lot, so she thinks it was trying to shut everything out and off to recuperate.” Sango shrugged slightly. “All that matters is that you’re awake now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sango. I don’t remember what happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Sango replied gently. “Lord Inuyasha said we can’t talk about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well last night when Rin was asking you about it… You didn’t react well. You screamed, like you do when you’re having a vision, your eyes turned white and everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome closed her eyes, relaxing further into the water. “I think I want to remember.” She said, feeling like she was missing something important. </p><p> </p><p>“If you want to remember, I mean- if your mind wants you to remember, then you will. On your own. I’m not sure forcing it is a good idea.” Sango sighed, turning to the stand by the table and handing Kagome a bottle of soap. “Want help washing?”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome shook her head at the question, taking the offered bottle. As she began scrubbing at her body Sango spoke again. </p><p> </p><p>“I know Rin will ask when she gets here, but how are you feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome hummed. “Really tired, kinda out of it I guess. Like I haven’t slept for days. The bath is helping a bit though.”</p><p> </p><p>Sango took the bottle back from her before handing Kagome the shampoo. “Ok. I’m dying to ask. What’s going on with you and Lord Inuyasha? Last we talked on the way to the wolves, you said you felt there was something there. But seeing how he was reacting while you were… out, makes it seem like there is more than a little something.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome mulled over the question. “I dunno. I mean, before I said there was something there, like a pull. That’s definitely still there, but it feels stronger. I’m drawn to him, and the pull… I felt it when I was sleeping. Like when I would hear him talking, there was a stirring in my chest. And before I woke up, he was talking to me, he asked me to wake up… And I just-just felt like I had to, there was something that wanted me to do what he asked. Like I knew that I could trust that what he said was the right thing, like I was safe, I guess.” Kagome looked over to Sango. “It doesn’t make sense, but that’s the best I can explain it. Whatever it is, it’s getting stronger, when he’s not around I feel… lost, sad, lonely.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well whatever it is, it seems you aren’t the only one feeling it. The way he was acting… He was growling at everyone, very snappy and grumpy. Even almost tore a guard’s head off for coming near you.” Sango grabbed the handheld sprayer and helped Kagome rinse the shampoo from her hair, before pulling the plug on the tub. “Alright, let's get you out of there and back into bed.” </p><p> </p><p>Sango fetched a couple towels and a robe. Throwing the robe over the stand, she moved to help Kagome rise before handing her a towel to dry off. Sango rubbed the ends of her hair a bit before wrapping her hair up in the towel. Taking the towel from Kagome, Sango threw it in the basket before helping her into the robe. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome took Sango’s proffered arm, taking a cautious step out of the tub. When Kagome was sitting on the edge of the bed, Sango disappeared into the close, coming back a few moments later with a pale pink silk half-sleeve nightgown. Sango helped her remove the robe before slipping the gown over her head. </p><p> </p><p>Sango had retrieved the brush and after working out the knots in Kagome’s hair, was in the process of braiding it when there was a soft knock on the door. After Sango called out that it was ok to come in, the door was opened by Shippo and Rin walked in, carrying a tray. Shippo shut the door behind her and Rin came over to them. Kagome settled herself under the covers and propped herself up on the pillows. </p><p> </p><p>Rin set the tray over Kagome’s legs. “You should try to eat a little something, as much as you can manage. I’ll bring some more later at dinner time.”</p><p> </p><p>On the tray rested a small bowl of steaming broth, a hunk of bread and a glass of water. Kagome picked up the spoon and began sipping down some of the broth. It was heavily salted and held a herby taste. </p><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling?” Rin asked as she sat at the end of her bed. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome sighed, already irritated at that question. “Tired. Weak, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>Rin nodded. “Understandable. Another day or two and we will have someone help you start getting up and walking around. Those ribs will probably be sore for a little bit.” Kagome continued sipping on the broth and chewed a bit of the bread.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Kagome. Did you happen to remember anything new?”</p><p> </p><p>“Rin!” Sango hissed at her. “Lord Inuyasha said not to talk about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not talking about it, I asked if she remembered, if she remembers on her own… I think she should be told.” Rin shrugged before quietting after another glare from Sango. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome frowned, looking between the two. “I’m guessing whatever happened was big then?”</p><p> </p><p>Sango glared again at Rin for bringing it up. “Try not to dwell on it. It will either come back or it won’t.” She said, patting her arm. </p><p> </p><p>After almost the whole bowl of broth and two bites of the bread, Kagome’s eyes began to droop. Rin set the water glass beside the bed before standing and taking up the tray. “I’ll be back later to check on you again.”</p><p> </p><p>Sango turned to Kagome after Rin left. “I’ll let you get some more rest.” Sango helped Kagome lay down, making sure she was comfortable. “Just let Shippo know if you need anything. Don’t get out of bed by yourself again, got it?” Kagome nodded and Sango supplied her with a smile before leaving the room. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome rolled over on her uninjured side, trying to get more comfortable as she closed her eyes, unable to keep them open any longer. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The sound of light knocking on the door stirred Kagome from her sleep. Her eyes blinking open lazily. The door opened and Rin walked in, carrying another tray. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello.” She spoke softly. “I woke you up, didn’t I? I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s ok.” Kagome sat up, brushing the hair from her face and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She let out a big yawn, quickly covering her mouth with her hand. “Sorry.” She chuckled. “How are you today? Well, this evening I mean.” Kagome corrected after a glance outside. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m just checking on you before I have to go to my dinner...meeting.” Rin blushed as she set the tray down over Kagome’s legs. “Not much has really been happening for me other than the occasional trip to check on you. There’s obviously a lot of buzz and commotion about the palace though. And I believe Sesshomaru is trying to arrange another meeting with the wolves since the last one was interrupted by the incid-” Rin cleared her throat, glancing away as she sat down on the edge of the bed. “I believe he’s trying to get Kouga to come here though. Since we travelled there last time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh.” Kagome said, giving Rin a skeptical look before starting in on the bowl of broth. It didn’t taste bad, still salty and held a slightly bitter tang to it. She grimaced, “When can I start having real food? This is… great, but I think something else would be more appetizing.” </p><p> </p><p>Rin gave her an amused smile. “Well we can try some solid food tomorrow and we will see how you can handle it. It was a few days of no food, so starting with something a little more easy on your stomach is a good idea.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome ripped off a small piece of bread and dunked it into the broth. “So tell me more about your dinners with Sesshomaru. Any changes there? Do you enjoy them?”</p><p> </p><p>Rin sighed. “No, not really any changes. We just eat in silence. I haven’t tried talking to him in a while. I mean, I figured I would just get silence or a blank stare from him like I used to.” She shrugged. “It is nice though, even though a bit awkward. I dunno, it’s strange. I feel… At peace I guess when I’m there. I know I should feel intimidated being there, just him and I, you know how everyone else would probably feel. Scared or nervous or something. I just don’t feel that way. It’s nice, calming even.” Shaking her head, she turned her gaze to her fingers, picking at her cuticles. “Kagome, I think- there’s something weird… I don’t know how to explain it. It’s like- there’s like this… I-I feel something, I think. With him. It doesn’t make sense and we have never really ever even spoken, but there’s this… something.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome looked up sharply, food forgotten. She studied her friend’s face for a moment. “Like a pull? In here?” She placed a hand on her chest.</p><p> </p><p>Rin looked at her with slightly wide eyes. “Yes. That’s wha-”</p><p> </p><p>Another knock on the door stopped Rin in the middle of speaking. </p><p> </p><p>“Come in.” Kagome called out towards the door. </p><p> </p><p>The door opened, revealing Shippo. “Sorry for interrupting ladies. The monk is requesting to speak with you, Oracle.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Kagome said a bit confused. “The monk? I suppose that’s ok. You can send him in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Oracle. I was just checking if you were willing first, I’ll have to fetch Lord Inuyasha to escort him in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you don’t have to bother him, that’s ok.” Kagome said, waving her hand in the air, slightly nervous. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry again, Oracle. Lord Inuyasha’s orders; only Sango and Rin are allowed in, unescorted without the Lord present. I’ll be back in a few moments.” With that Shippo left the doorway, shutting the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome turned to Rin with wide eyes. “Who is the monk? Why is no one allowed to see me without Inuyasha?” Kagome tried to smooth her hair down a bit, hoping it didn’t look too wild. </p><p> </p><p>Rin smiled at her. “He’s been… protective lately. The monk is famous for travelling around the lands that Lord Inuyasha brought back with him from the wolf clan. I believe he sought him out to see if he could help you with some Oracle training.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Was all Kagome said before she took a sip of the water. “I’m kinda nervous, Rin.” Kagome whispered. “Last time Inuyasha and I were alone, there was… Things seemed kind of intimate.”</p><p> </p><p>Rin looked like she was about to speak before there was another knock on the door a moment before it opened. Shippo walked in, holding the door open, followed by a man dressed in floor length purple robes, black hair tied back in a short tail, a small gold loop in one ear, and carrying a long gold staff. Shippo held out his hand to the monk, who glanced at Shippo wearily for a moment before handing the staff over to him. After handing the item over, the monk finished entering the room, strolling straight over to the bedside. </p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha entered the room and Shippo left, pulling the door closed. When Kagome caught sight of Inuyasha her breath caught and her heart skipped, he was clothed in the same outfit he wore the day Kagome met him, boots and breastplate included. Her attention was quickly pulled back to the monk as he reached out to take one of her hands. He laid a delicate kiss on the back of her hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Oracle, your beauty precedes you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome blushed. “Um, thank you.” She said softly before pulling her hand free and tucking it back into her lap. </p><p> </p><p>Rin stood, taking the tray from Kagome. “I think I’ll leave you to it. Kagome, let me know if you need anything else before the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Rin.” Kagome said to her as she made her way to the door.</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha stepped over and opened the door for Rin, who ducked her head in thanks to him as she passed by. After she was gone and the door was closed, Kagome turned her attention back to the monk.</p><p> </p><p>“To what do I owe this...pleasure of your visit?” She asked hesitantly. </p><p> </p><p>“My name is Miroku, and I was recruited by your Lord here,” the monk gestured behind himself before clasping his hands together behind his back, “to help assist you with some oracle training. I just wanted to introduce myself and check on you after your terrible incident.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome saw Inuyasha stiffen at his words out of the corner of her eye. “Rin assures me that my wounds are healing quite nicely, thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>“And your...other wounds?” Miroku asked, taking another step forward. </p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha followed his movement, standing close behind Miroku.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry? My other wounds?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well when something so tragic happens, there is often a lot of psychological damage as well.” Miroku spoke plainly. </p><p> </p><p>“Monk.” A warning growl escaped Inuyasha. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure I know what you mean.” Kagome said slowly, trying to understand. </p><p> </p><p>Miroku frowned, brows furrowing together. He cocked his head and studied her for a moment. He sat gingerly on the edge of her bed, close to Kagome. Inuyasha moved up instantly, a scowl on his face. When Miroku reached a hand up towards Kagome’s face, his wrist was instantly in Inuyasha’s grip, a growl emerging from him.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think you’re doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Miroku looked to Inuyasha, unamused and unimpressed. “Not to worry, I won’t harm the Oracle.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome’s eyes met Inuyasha’s nervously. A warmth blossomed in her chest before she was struck with the smell of fresh rain and a hint of spicy cinnamon. She sucked in a sharp breath as her heart skipped. She tilted her head at him, studying his worried features. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What was that? What is that calming smell? I’ve never smelled that before, I wonder if he’s wearing some kind of cologne today. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“It’s ok.” She said to him, not breaking eye contact as he reluctantly let go of Mirkou. Her gaze was finally pulled from him as the monk reached his hand out to her again, she turned her eyes back to Miroku. </p><p> </p><p>The monk delicately touched two fingers to Kagome’s forehead, and she found that she couldn’t help but meet Miroku’s eyes. Feeling like she was being sucked into a vortex, everything else fading away. Kagome’s eyes flashed white for a few moments before returning to normal. The whiteness flickered back a few times before stopping and staying blue. </p><p> </p><p>Miroku pulled his hand back and Kagome felt herself sag a bit, the trance gone. </p><p> </p><p>“Oracle… You’ve blocked everything out. Did you do this willingly?”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome frowned, confused. “No-I… I don’t know what you’re talking about. Block it out willingly?” She glanced at Inuyasha, worried. He stood with arms folded, as close to the bed and Miroku as he could be. </p><p> </p><p>“Your ordeal. It’s locked in your mind, behind a wall. You didn’t put up that wall?” Kagome shook her head. “Well that may be a problem.” He muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Why would that be a problem? How did this happen?” Kagome asked quickly. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m assuming it was because your body, mind, and abilities were trying to cope with the trauma. It’s a problem because it seems like some of your abilities got trapped alongside the memories.”</p><p> </p><p>“Am I going to be ok? Will I still have my visions?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure to be honest, I don’t know all of what you can do and I’m not sure which parts are stuck. But I’m not sure I can move forward with any training while the wall is there.” Miroku said, standing from the bed. </p><p> </p><p>“Is there something we can do?” Kagome asked, worried again. “To help me remember, or remove the wall?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kagome.” Inuyasha spoke gently before Miroku could. “I’m not sure that’s such a good idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well.” Miroku said as if Inuyasha hadn’t spoken. “Knocking down the whole wall might be the easiest way, but I feel that the overflow of memories all at once might be damaging. But there are methods and ways we could try to crack the wall and allow the memories to slowly flood out. Why don’t you,” Miroku glanced towards Inuyasha, “think it over, and let me know if that is something you wish to pursue.”  With Kagome’s nod, Miroku took her hand and once again placed a kiss there. “Thank you for taking the time to see me, Oracle.”</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha escorted Miroku to the door, opening the door for him and watching him take his staff back from Shippo before walking down the hallway. “I’ll take watch for the rest of the night Shippo, you can head out.” </p><p> </p><p>With a nod, Shippo turned on his heel and left his post. Inuyasha shut the door and made his way over to the chair beside the bed. He undid the straps of his breastplate and slipped it over his head, setting it on the floor before plopping down onto the chair. He leaned forward to place his elbows on his knees before dropping his head into his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you think this is a bad idea?” Kagome asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Because,” his voice was muffled by his hands, “last time Rin was asking probing questions about what happened, you did not… react well.”</p><p> </p><p>“So it was really bad? What happened? Did I do something wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha looked up at her sharply. “No, of course not.” He scoffed. “I know that it could have been a lot worse.” He reached out and wrapped one of his large, warm hands around hers. “But it was terrible. It would not be pleasant to remember, Kagome.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome sat, thinking, relishing in the comforting touch he was providing. Hating that there was this giant hole in her memory.</p><p> </p><p>“Kagome.” Inuyasha interrupted her thoughts. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you. I know this isn’t a great time, but lately, it never seems like a good time with everything happening.”</p><p> </p><p>She gave his hand a light squeeze. “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know things were difficult for you when you first came here and you were worried about your family making it without you there.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know.” Kagome spoke up before he could continue. “I was. Worried. Terrified even, not just coming here and having my whole life turned around, but terrified for my family, my grandpa gets sick a lot, and they were really relying on me to bring in extra rations and support.” Kagome said softly, almost as if speaking to herself. “But then, there was something inside of me- I don’t know, something that told me not to worry, that everything would be ok. And I just felt that I could trust that feeling, that everything would work out and I didn’t have to worry anymore.” </p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha gave her a small smile. “After your second week here, I had your family moved.” Kagome’s eyes quickly met his. “I had a new home built for them, near the Arch. It’s very spacious, with windows, doors, furniture, the works. They aren’t required to work anymore, they will be provided with everything they need, food, medical attention, anything. I offered to have them trained or educated in anything they wanted, if they chose to seek out a new path or for something to do. I had also arranged a meeting for them to visit you, but then you had that vision and we left for the wolf city, but I’ll arrange another as soon as you’re on your feet again.” </p><p> </p><p>Kagome’s eyes welled with tears and she turned her eyes back to her lap. A sob escaped her and she brought up her free hand to cover her face. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Inuyasha extracted his hand from hers and moved to sit beside her on the bed. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Kagome?”</p><p> </p><p>She let out another sob. “Thank you.” She whispered, removing her hand before burying her face into his chest. </p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha toed off his boots, letting them slip off his feet to the floor. He wrapped his other arm around her and held her close. “I’ll always take care of you.” He whispered tenderly to her. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>